For the One You Love
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: Koenma calls a meeting of the old team and something unexpected occurs. Apparently an old foe of Hiei's has come back for revenge. Though Hiei's current mind is occupied by a certain fiery red head. Takes place 7 years after the Makai Tournament ENDS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Difference Between Dreams and Reality

Hiei was leaning against a tree in the Makai. His fingers held something tightly in his hand as he awaited the arrival of a certain red haired kitsune. As he saw the said fox come into view, Hiei's heartbeat quickened as he remembered what he had intended to do. The red head stopped and they made small talk as Hiei gathered the courage to set his plan in motion.

_Without warning the hiyoukai tossed the object he held in his hand at Kurama. He caught it without thinking and then looked at it. He let out a quite gasp as he stared at the hiruseki that belonged to Hiei._

"_Hiei," he said softly, "I can't accept this."_

"_Kurama, I want you to have it." was Hiei's only reply._

"_But your mother cried this for you. I can't, no, I won't accept this."_

_That comment hurt Hiei slightly, but he didn't let it show. "The reason I want you to have it… is because…" At this point the hiyoukai's face had a light blush and he avoided direct eye contact. "It's because I care about you. Kurama I-"_

"**Oi! Hiei! You just gonna sleep in that tree all day!"**

Red eyes opened to see chocolate brown staring up at him. Hiei didn't realize he had fallen asleep. That dream reminded him of that day seven years ago. There was only one problem with it, that wasn't what really happened.

"Hiei, I can't accept his," said Kurama as he stared at the hiruseki that lay in his hand. "I value our friendship and all the we've been trough, but…" His gaze finally met Hiei's slighty perturbed one. "I'm not interested in you that way."

"_You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you!"_

Those words rang through his head for a few moments before he quietly said, "I was such a coward."

"Oi!" Yuusuke Urameshi called again. "Come on Hiei, Koenma wants to talk to all of us!"

In a blur of black, the hiyoukai was by the former tantei's side and began walking with him towards the temple. Once inside the temple he noticed Yukina was smiling, Kuwabara was blushing madly, Koenma was laughing, as was Kurama. Hiei's cold gaze softened ever so slightly, but the only one who saw this was Yuusuke. The former reikai tantei stored this information for later, when he could talk to the usually distant youkai in private. Deciding to distance himself from Kurama, Hiei calmly walked over and sat on a windowsill.

"So, Yuusuke what have you been up to?" questioned Kurama.

"Nothing really, just killing what few sinister youkai try and take over." Kuwabara glared harshly at his friend. "Of course with the help of Kuwabara. So what exactly have you been doing?"

"Nothing much either. Mostly helping out at home whenever my job allows."

"You have a job already! But I thought you were planning to go to college right after high school," Kuwabara muttered in jealousy.

"Planned is correct. My stepfather convinced me to work for his company. It's not hard work, just very time consuming and boring for the most part. I-" Kurama stopped suddenly as he heard a quiet sharp gasp.

Everyone's gaze silently moved to Hiei. H was asleep on the windowsill. He had a slightly pained expression and a light layer of sweat. His face was flushed and his breathing was coming in ragged pants. Suddenly he started to fall off of the windowsill. Kurama raced to catch him, but Yuusuke (who was closer) caught him first.

"Hiei!" he yelled at hiyoukai trying to wake him. "Hiei wake up this isn't funny! You-" Yuusuke stopped immediately as his gaze fell upon a tiny needle. He pulled the needle out of Hiei's neck and stated blandly, "A poison needle."

"They must have been very skilled to catch Hiei off guard," added Kuwabara.

"Hiei-san!" cried Yukina as she rushed over to him.

"Lay him on the floor Yuusuke," stated an ever-calm Kurama. Doing as instructed, Yuusuke laid Hiei on the floor and removed his cloak in order to prop up his head. "Now I need you and Kuwabara to restrain him in case he fights back."

"Why?" questioned the ever-stupid orange haired boy.

"Well if he does then he'll get hurt stupid!" shouted Yuusuke.

"Oh right."

"Not only that, but Hiei might think I poisoned him." stated Kurama reaching into his hair.

"What?" asked Yuusuke.

Kurama's fingers landed upon a seed and he quickly pulled it out of his hair. Forcing it to grow at an alarming rate, it turned into a sharp needle. "This is the adoko needle. It rids any type of poison from a person's body. Since I will be putting the needle into his neck, Hiei will think I did it in his confused state of delusion."

Lowering the needle to the small puncture on Hiei's neck, Kurama slowly pushed the needle into the jaganshi. Crimson red eyes snapped open and Hiei began to thrash about trying to break free from Kuwabara and Yuusuke's tight grip. The hiyoukai's eye stared unfocused at Kurama as he began to yell.

"Fucking let go of me Kurama! Why do you want it so badly! I said let go you bastard!" The half koorime's body temperature began to rise drastically. "LET GO!"

Hiei opened his eyes and realized he was resting against a tree somewhere in a Ningenkai forest. He sensed Kurama's energy approaching and stared at the object in his left hand.

"I was wondering if you'd just dumped me here."

Kurama sat down and leaned against the same tree as Hiei. His body was adjacent from that of the youkai's.

"Koenma felt that we should lay low in light of his troubles." Hiei grunted at the comment as Kurama looked at him. "So, you have the infamous chapter black? I can only imagine what you could do with that. Demons would pay a high price."

Hiei jumped up to avoid the whip that would've decapitated him. "Kurama?" he questioned turning around. He came face to face with the legendary bandit Youko Kurama. "What the-" he never finished as something pierced his neck. No doubt that it was a poison needle. "Why?" Youko picked him up by the front of his cloak before he could finish his statement. "Fucking let go of me Kurama!" He began struggling. "Why do you want it so badly! I said let go you bastard!" Hiei instinctively began to rise his body temperature drastically in an attempt to force the kitsune into letting go. "LET GO!" Then he knew no more as he had blacked out.

**(A/N: Wow I finally got it up. I know it's the first new story in a while. But it is still really good. The plot is going to be great, but you may not enjoy the ending. I know I will though! There is also at least one sequel that is going to continue the story. It'll be good, but I have to get all my thoughts down on paper first before I can start the sequel. I may do an ongoing series for this story... Don't know yet, I'll have to wait a see how ya'll like it. Well just go and click the little review button and tell me what ya'll think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: And so, it begins…**

Hiei began to come around feeling heavy and groggy. He felt like he had one too many drinks. He could hear, but everything sounded so distant and distorted. Their voices sounded muffled; he could understand what was being said, but he could not tell who spoke.

"He's coming around," it sounded like Yuusuke, maybe Koenma.

"Don't crowd around him." Kurama possibly? Poor Hiei couldn't tell up from down at this point. "He's going to be very disoriented for a little while." Tired of being lost, Hiei tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Kurama, seeing his eyes flutter behind closed lids, decided to call out to him in an attempt to bring him to full consciousness. "Hiei, come one. I know you're confused, but you need to come back to us. If you don't you may stay like this forever." The hiyoukai's eyes fluttered once more, but this time it was very noticeable. "That's it Hiei, com one. It's me Kurama, I'm right here beside you."

Hiei's eyes finally crept open to reveal their crimson depths. His vision was blurry so he tried to clear it with more blinking.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What the hell!" shouted Kuwabara. "How could you not know! You burned Yuusuke's hands badly!"

"What?" Hiei attempted to sit up, but an arm restrained him.

"Kuwabara," said Koenma. "The entire time he was unconscious he was delusional. Kinda of like a drunkard. I assume Hiei still should be feeling a little woozy."

"Correct," stated Kurama. "That poison was designed to travel quickly through the circulatory system. Even though I administered the antidote quickly enough to save his life, it does not travel as fast. He still has poison running through his veins. The antidote and poison are still _battling_ in his blood stream."

'_This is too confusing_,' thought Hiei. He closed his eyes and sleep almost claimed him if it wasn't for…

"Hiei-san you mustn't fall asleep!" shouted Yukina.

"Yes Hiei, you have to remain conscious," added Kurama. "If you fall asleep you may never wake again."

"Oi! Koenma," hollered Yuusuke snapping the demi-god out of his thoughts. "Why did you summon us here?"

"Hmm yes, he whispered. "My assumptions are correct."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Mukuro brought it to my attention that Hiei was acting strange." Koenma let out a heavy sigh. "I sent one of my recent crime committer to watch over him. He was never spotted by Hiei."

"Yeah and earlier," interrupted Yuusuke, "I walked up to the tree he was sleeping in and he never noticed me."

"Perhaps something is weighing heavily on his mind," added Kurama.

Things began to make sense to Hiei as the antidote took full effect. "You don't know what you're talking about," he snapped as he sat up.

"Then tell me Hiei. Were you bathing in the temple's pond three nights ago?" His crimson eyes narrowed considerably as he realized it was true. "Judging by your expression, I assume I'm right. He also informed me that you have been doing things you probably shouldn't in public areas."

Hiei's face turned a few shades of red as he realized what Koenma was referring too. 'I was watching Kurama sleep when I did that. He better keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him!'

"Koenma you peeping tom," laughed Kuwabara.

"Gee Hiei, you must really be out it," stated Yuusuke. "I mean Koenma's freedom hungry spy caught you masturbating, that's so unlike you."

Yukina blushed as she finally realized what they were talking about. She rose and informed them she was going to work in the garden and then go to the market. Everyone began to laugh at Hiei's distress. They poked fun at him and teased him for a few minutes before he exploded.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Anyways," said Koenma managing to effectively change the subject. "We also discovered that someone has been spying on Hiei other than mine. That's why that youkai was able to poison him. Hiei's been so out of it that he could get himself killed. Because of that I'm assigning you all to watch him. That way at least someone will be able to save his ass."

Hiei glared harshly at Koenma. "I refuse to be babysat. I can take care of myself."

"Really now?" questioned a squeaky child like voice.

Hiei turned to see Rinku behind him, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Rinku ended up in Reikai a month prior. He was caught sneaking into hundreds of women's restrooms and taking pictures. He was locked up for a day before Hiei's problem arose. Koenma informed him that if he spied on Hiei, his record would be wiped clean and he could leave.

"When the hell did you get here?" asked a pissed fire youkai.

"Hiei," said Kuwabara. "He's been here the whole time."

"You're fucking lying. I would've sensed him."

"No, he's not," replied Kurama worried. "He has indeed been here the whole time. He stood behind you when you came to and he hasn't moved since." Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing dammit!" He smacked the hand away and stood. "I'm leaving."

"Hiei," said Rinku," I've been following you for four weeks and you haven't noticed. I even swiped your katana last night while you were sleeping."

Hiei searched himself and indeed, his katana was gone. "You bastard!" The pissed off youkai charged at Rinku, but he seemed a little slower. In fact, he couldn't even hit the young youkai. Yuusuke ran up and grabbed Hiei from behind. The jaganshi crumbled to his knees as a wave of depression washed over him.

"Koenma," said Yuusuke," I'll watch over him for while."

"All right," he answered. "I must be going now. Keep and eye out for any suspicious activity."

Jumping through a portal he opened, the junior god of the Reikai left. After a short conversation everyone went their separate ways. Yuusuke and Hiei began to head to Yuusuke's apartment. Keiko and Yuusuke had broke up after she realized he would outlive her for hundreds maybe thousands of years. She didn't want a hanyou for a child either.

They didn't walk for long because Yuusuke's apartment was so close to Genkai's temple. Well, it was Yukina's and Kuwabara's temple now. The old psychic passed away twos years prior due to old age. Yuusuke was upset his mentor and teacher was gone, but at least she wasn't murdered.

After entering the apartment, Yuusuke grabbed a beer for himself, but Hiei decided to take some whiskey. Sitting in silence drove Yuusuke up a wall. And since they were sitting in utter silence now, he thought he'd go insane. He needed to start a conversation, anything, something so it was no longer quite. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Hiei spoke.

"Have I really been that distracted?"

"Well, I'd say. Usually you don't sleep, you just rest your eyes."

"Yuusuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hiei, let's talk."

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I haven't had much access to a computer. The third chapter should be coming soon. I've had writers block so that partially explains the long long wait between a lot of updates. Sorry I'll bust my ass to get it done faster! You know the routine by now. Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the long awaited update to this story. I started writing this back in high school and then lost motivation to finish it. Then I moved around about 3 times causing me to lose the notebook containing the story. I'm currently in college, but a year or so away from finishing. I got married and had a baby over the past 2 years. I finally found the notebook while cleaning my apartment a few weeks ago and due to a dream about this story, I have now lost all writer's block (for the time being) and am ready to get this baby finished. Sorry once more to those of you who were waiting for it this long. As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Three: Let's Talk**

"Sure Hiei, let's talk." Yuusuke felt special that the fire demon was opening up to him instead of Kurama. "What's on your mind?"

"That's the problem," Hiei answered. "I'm not sure myself."

"Your Jagan fucking with you again?"

"No. I just can't seem to stop thinking about -"

Yuusuke cut him off quickly. "About Kurama, right?" Hiei blushed slightly and looked away. "I knew it! I've seen the way you look at him. They way you speak between the lines."

"I do not!" the fire demon snarled as his blushing face met Yuusuke's eyes.

"You so do Hiei! Don't deny it, it's written all over your face!" Then something dawned on the former detective that he did not expect from any demon let alone Hiei. "You love him don't you?" The smaller boy's blush deepened.

"What?! I-I have no idea what you're-"

"You do!" A big grin crossed Yuusuke's face. "That's why you're so distracted! It all makes sense now. The four weeks Rinku stalked you, you were secretly following Kurama, weren't you?"

"No. No I-"

"Koenma knows that you've been watching him too I'd wager."

"That's ridiculous! You're just-"

"That's why you can't talk to him anymore and why you won't let him touch you, isn't it?"

"All right!" Hiei screamed. "All right, shut the fuck up! I'll admit it! I love him! I've loved that damned fox since I first saw him nearly ten years ago. Every time I see his face, every time I hear his voice, I die a little inside because I know he'll never look or speak lovingly to me. I'm in pain every day because I know I can never have him. It hurts Yuusuke, it hurts so much." Hiei brought a hand up to his head and started to run it through his hair, but stopped before his hand reached the top of his head. He closed his eyes hoping that the scene before him would disappear as he would find himself consumed in darkness.

"Hiei, I never knew," the former detective said trying to comfort his friend and comrade. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"Just leave me alone."

"I can help you. If you'll just – " Hiei cut him off by turning his pain filled eyes to look directly into Yuusuke's chocolate eyes.

"Go away! Haven't you done enough?!"

Yuusuke stood up slowly and calmly walked over to where Hiei was seated. Letting out a sigh he knelt down and spoke tenderly to his former team mate and friend. "Hiei, I just want to help you. You won't know how Kurama will react."

"Yuusuke!" the smaller boy shouted. "You don't understand the pain I feel! How could you? You're nothing but a stupid hu-" Hiei's head turned with the force of Yuusuke's punch. It wasn't painful, but it was unexpected. Hiei quickly turned his head with a scowl on his face ready to burn the raven-haired boy to a crisp. It quickly dissipated as he noticed Yuusuke was staring at the ground and his shoulders would jerk every so often. _'Is he crying?'_ he thought. "Detective I-"

"No Hiei, you didn't think." Yuusuke's head snapped up with tears streaming down his face. "I may not entirely understand what you're going through, but I am in a similar situation to yours. The only difference is I don't let it get to me!"

"What do you know, the detective has feelings!" Hiei smirked.

Yuusuke stopped crying and started to shake Hiei almost jokingly. "Listen to me Hiei, this is serious! You're suffering from severe depression."

"I bet it's Kuwabara."

The shaking continued only getting a bit rougher this time. "If you don't stop brooding, you'll die!" He stopped shaking the tiny demon and a serious look crossed his face. "And I would never fall in love with that bug-ugly oaf."

"Who could it be? Maybe you're in love with-"

"Stop it Hiei! This isn't about me it's about you!"

"I'll make you a deal detective."

"Stop right there," sighed Yuusuke. "The last time I made a deal with you I wound up flashing Genkai only to have my buddies laughed at and ridiculed." Hiei laughed lowly at this.

"I'll let you talk to Kurama if you'll let me talk to Koenma for you."

"All right I'll – " Realization struck Yuusuke like a heavy boulder would. "He-hey! How did you know it was Koenma?!" The former detective could see a faint purple glow behind the small demon's white head band. "That's not fair! You can't just go around reading my mind like that!"

"Maybe you shouldn't make it so easy."

"You're one to talk! I least I wasn't caught with my pants down!"

"I don't even know why I bother talking to you." Hiei laid down and rolled over to face away from Yuusuke.

"Come on Hiei, ya know I was just joking."

"Tomorrow." There was a long silence before the fire demon spoke again. "Koenma has demanded that I come in to speak with him. I'll help you at least land a date with the toddler."

Yuusuke blushed deeply, but Hiei didn't see it as he was facing away from the former detective. "I'll talk to Kurama tomorrow then." Hiei grunted in response. Yuusuke got up and began to head towards his nice warm be when he thought of something. "Oh, and thanks man." He heard Hiei's patented "Hn" before going into his room.

**********

"What the hell?!" shouted Hiei. "I refuse to be escorted and be under constant supervision!"

"I'm sorry Hiei, but you're a valuable asset to me and I can't afford to lose you," responded Koenma.

"What!? So now I'm some piece of bounty!?"

"No Hiei that's now what I meant and you-"

"You have no idea what's going on! I can take care of myself! You don't know what runs through my head!"

"You're right, I don't know what runs through your head, but I know what it's doing to you!" The teen demi-god reached out and pulled the bandages off of Hiei's right arm. It revealed many cuts along his arm. They were deep, but not deep enough to cause permanent damage. "Damn it Hiei! I need your stupid ass alive! You have to stop this!"

"I didn't do this myself," he replied looking away.

"That's a lie and you know it." Koenma let out a sigh. "Hiei I know you love Kurama, but you have to-"

"I don't have to do shit."

"I know, but it'll eat you alive if you keep this up."

"Hn." Hiei looked away from Koenma and started to rewrap his arm.

"I want you to stay with Yuusuke until we know for sure who's following you."

"What?!"

"I'd tell you to stay with Kurama, but I know he won't make sure you don't leave. Besides, Yuusuke doesn't have much of a social life."

"Perhaps you could give him one," retorted Hiei remembering his deal with Yuusuke.

"Excuse me?" Koenma was caught off guard. He even dropped his pacifier out of his mouth.

"Word is that detective has the hots for you."

"I- I seriously doubt that," the demi-god stammered out.

"Tch, the detective told me in person. Go on a date with him, you both deserve it."

"I don't have the time to act like a normal human would."

"Do it and I'll stay with the detective."

Koenma tossed the idea around in his head for a moment or two. _'What harm could a simple date do?'_ He would shortly find out just how harmful that date would be.

"Deal."

**********

"I guess fox-boy has a life."

Unfortunately for Yuusuke, Kurama was not at home and it appeared as if he left moments before the detective had arrived.

'_Damn! I should just head home and see if Hiei's back yet. He'll probably be relieved that I didn't talk to him.'_ Yuusuke began walking down the street back towards his apartment. _'I wonder what kind of food Hiei eats. Maybe he likes Chinese takeout…'_ Yuusuke checked his pockets for money and came up empty handed. His shoulders sagged a bit as he continued his trip back home. _'Well, I hope he likes ramen.'_

Upon arriving near his complex, the former detective could already sense Hiei's powerful demonic aura. Yuusuke then remembered that a powerful demon was out for his friend's head. Needless to say he began running as fast as he could, thinking his friend was in danger. After arriving at his apartment Yuusuke searched for his old team mate while calling out his name. Falling silent for a few seconds, he heard a muffled moan coming from his bedroom. Running into his bedroom he saw nothing. Grabbing his closet door he frantically pushed it open. Two bizarre sites met his chocolate brown eyes. The first being that it wasn't his closet, but his bathroom. The second being a very wet and very naked Hiei getting out of the shower.

"Yuusuke!" Hiei growled loudly while blushing.

The taller boy blushed in response and yelled, "I'm sorry!" as he shut the door quickly. _'Why was he moaning?'_ he thought. _'I bet he was-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a now fully clothed Hiei opening the door. "No detective I was not doing what you thought."

"Stop reading my mind dammit!"

" I just love washing my hair." _'And pretending Kurama was doing it himself.'_

Suddenly Yuusuke began laughing. "You're such a girl Hiei!" he managed to gasp out between laughs. A quick punch to the stomach stopped that and any air left in his lungs flew out.

"Stop acting like a human," he snarled. "Oh and Koenma will be here soon. You have enough time to shower."

"What? Why!?"

Hiei let an evil grin appear on his face that sent a shiver up the taller boy's spine. "Idiot, I managed to get you a date with the toddler. Don't you remember our deal?"

Yuusuke laughed a little. "Oh yeah, I remember now." Hiei sighed out something that sounded like stupid human to the former detective. "About my end. Kurama wasn't home so I couldn't talk to him."

"That's a relief."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes at the fire demon. Before the conversation could progress further there was a knocking at the door. His eyes narrowed on Hiei as he instantly recognized the energy signature.

"You bastard! You lied to me!"

Hiei grunted. "I didn't lie, I just bent the truth a little."

"More like you bent it into a damn pretzel!"

"Yuusuke!" called Koenma from the other side of the door. "I can't wait forever you know!"

The demi-god in teen form heard the words "I'll kill you" fall from his former detective's lips, followed closely by several loud banging and thuds. He stood there for a few moments before he heard a couple of clicks and the door opened to reveal a smirking Hiei.

"Yuusuke's almost ready." Turning around, Hiei shut the door in Koenma's face.

"Hey! Hiei!" Koenma stood there in thought. _'Maybe he was lying about Yuusuke… Ugh! I have work to do!'_ The demi-god turned and began to walk away from the apartment.

"Wait Koenma!" Yuusuke called as he caught up to the toddler. "I'm glad you decided to go on a date with me." After a quick inspection he noted Koenma's attire. "You look nice."

"As do you," was his quick reply.

Yuusuke was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket over top and nice form fitting denim jeans. Koenma was wearing a light blue button up with tan dress pants. Needless to say both were pushing aside certain thoughts.

"So um, where you wanna go?" asked Yuusuke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I have reservations at a nice restaurant in Spirit World."

"That sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Four: Nervous Much? Yuusuke's Date**

"Well," Koenma started, "I have reservations at a nice restaurant in Spirit World."

"That sounds good," replied Yuusuke.

"Shall we get going?" the demi-god questioned with a light blush creeping on his face.

Yuusuke swallowed hard and squeaked out a "sure". He cleared his throat and repeated himself sounding a little manlier. Koenma smirked and began to walk towards the elevator. Yuusuke growled at his nervousness and jogged to catch up with Koenma.

'_Calm down Yuusuke,'_ he thought to himself. _'This is just a date. It's not like he's the ruler of Spirit World. Wait, what am I saying?! He's the junior ruler! Great, now I'm bitching at myself!'_

Koenma shook Yuusuke firmly getting his attention. "We're here."

"Oh, okay," the raven haired boy blushed madly as he quickly realized Koenma was holding his hand dragging him off the elevator. _'When did we get on? How the hell did we end up in Spirit Word?!'_

"Yuusuke!"

"Huh-wha?"

"Are you feeling all right? If you don't want to do this you don't need to-"

"Shut up," Yuusuke said quickly. "I want to go on a date with you. I really like you a lot!" He looked away and blushed for the umpteenth time.

Koenma smiled and blushed lightly as well. "I thought Hiei just said all that stuff to change the subject. Though now that I've heard it directly from you, there's no doubt in my mind." They made eye contact for the first time that night. "Um, let's go."

"Yeah."

Letting go of Yuusuke's hand, Koenma began walking towards a large building that resembled a hotel. The former detective had a near panic attack once he noticed the building they were heading for.

'_What!? We're going to a hotel already?! I'm a virgin in both aspects. There's no way I can do this yet! I thought we were going to dinner? Wait, maybe I am dinner. Wouldn't I be dessert though? Well, maybe he's just-'_

"It's not a hotel," said Koenma.

"What?" questioned Yuusuke. _'The fuck? Can he read my mind?'_

"It's a high class restaurant. I know it looks like a hotel, but it's not."

"I guess that makes sense." The raven haired boy let out a small sigh. _'Looks like a side of little Yuusuke was taken off the menu tonight!'_

Upon entering the restaurant, they were greeted by a beautiful green haired girl wearing an elegantly sparkling blue dress. She had a smile on her face as she greeted the all too familiar face of the demi-god.

"The usual Sir?" she questioned.

"No Kasumi, tonight is… special," the tall brunette responded making a quick glance to the boy at his right. "You remember my former detective right?" He then put his hand on Yuusuke's shoulder.

"Why of course!" Her bright pink eyes lit up. "Who could ever forger the infamous Yuusuke Urameshi?"

'_Cool!'_ thought Yuusuke. _'I'm super famous here!'_ The boy smirked.

"We require the Heavenly suite Kasumi."

"Wonderful choice as always Sir." She grabbed two thick menus and motioned for the two boys to follow.

'_Heavenly suite?'_ Yuusuke repeated in his thoughts. The two of them followed the sweet hostess into an elevator. _'Why does Spirit World have so many damn elevators? I get it. This place is huge.'_ Yuusuke barely noticed Koenma making small talk with the girl as the elevator began climbing the floors. Moments later the elevator passed the 150th floor. _'Talk about over compensation.'_ 200th floor, 300th floor, 400th floor; the elevator kept climbing. 500th. 600th. _'This place did not look that high up!'_

As the elevator reached the 700th floor, it paused momentarily before abruptly moving to the left. The move caught Yuusuke off-guard and he found himself smashed into the far right wall. After an odd look from Koenma, Yuusuke climbed back to his feet. As much as the former detective wanted to interrogate the demi-god, he would wait until they were alone so as not to make scene. Finally the elevator came to a stop.

'_777__th__ floor?'_ Yuusuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The hostess pressed a button near the elevator doors causing said doors to open. "Welcome to the Heavenly Suite. Please, enjoy your time here." The two boys exited the elevator. She turned to face Koenma. "If you need anything at all, just use the intercom."

"Thanks Kasumi," Koenma replied as he smiled at her. "Oh and Kasumi?"

"Don't worry Sir. I never saw you with anyone here. You're secret is safe with me. I will also be your server this evening as per your requests. I will bring up your selected wine shortly." With that she bowed and the elevator doors closed soon after.

Koenma turned to give full attention to Yuusuke only to find the boy looking completely awestruck. The room was quite impressive. A large lit fireplace adorned the far left wall. Not too far from it was an elegant round table with two matching chairs placed across from each other. There was a white cloth lying over top of the table. It was very basic, but basic could be beautiful if done properly. There were no plates on the table, but there were two champagne glasses. A large glass chandelier hung dimly lit above the table for two.

Against the wall opposite the elevator was a large plush red couch. It was big enough for a person to sleep comfortably on. Pressed up against the far right wall was a large canopy bed. It almost looked as if the bed was coming directly out of the wall. The red curtains on the canopy were tied back so that the white silk sheets could be seen. White fluffy pillows finished the heavenly look to the bed. Although there were no windows, the fire place and chandelier lit the room well enough.

Breaking the silence Koenma began to chuckle which quickly turned into a laugh. "Oh the look on your face was priceless!" he managed to laugh out.

Yuusuke could only assume he was talking about the face he made when the elevator changed directions. "And what the hell is with all these elevators? This building doesn't look like it has 700 floors from the outside!"

"You think we're on the…" The demi-god trailed off as his laughter increased. A death glare from Yuusuke managed to stop his laughter almost immediately. "We're not on the 700th floor. The elevator goes by room number not floors. We're technically on the 14th floor. There are 50 rooms to a floor and the only way in or out is through the elevator."

Feeling a little stupid, the former detective changed the subject again. "You said this wasn't a hotel, but this room looks like a hotel room to me!"

"Now you're just grabbing at straws. This place closes at midnight. If I wanted to, I could stay all night, but normal customers cannot. Besides only a handful of suites have beds in them. Anything else you'd like to be proven wrong about?"

A voice over the intercom interrupted their conversation. "Sir, your wine is ready. Would you like to place your order now or would you like some more time to decide?"

Koenma walked over and held the button down for the intercom. "Thank you Kasumi. Just give us two of the House Special platters." He let go of the button.

"Right away sir."

The room fell silent. When the food arrived they ate quietly as well. Koenma made some small talk, but Yuusuke wasn't really listening. He was busy worrying about what would happen after the meal. When both had finished eating, it became apparently awkward. Breaking the silence and the uneasiness in the air, Yuusuke spoke.

"I really do like you, ya know," he said looking the demi-god directly in the eyes. Koenma looked away from the chocolate brown eyes staring directly through him.

"Since when?" the demi-god questioned as he returned his gaze to the boy.

"I don't know exactly, but I realized it when Keiko left me. I know I told everyone she left me when she realized I'd out live her, but that's not true…"

***

"_Yuusuke, I love you from the bottom of my heart and I always will, but…" She paused as if unsure what to say exactly. "There's no room for me in your heart."_

"_Of course there is Keiko. You're the only one-"_

"_No, I'm not," she interjected. "I can't believe it took me this long to see it, but you love someone else more than me. He was always there for you when I couldn't be and I envy him."_

"_Keiko…" She pressed a single finger to his lips._

"_Don't worry Yuusuke, I'll be fine." She leaned in and kissed him softly one last time before walked out the door._

***

"And that was the last time I saw her."

Without warning, Yuusuke was pulled into a caring embrace. The raven haired boy soon found his lips pressed against the demi-god's. After a moment or two Yuusuke was locked in a heated tongue battle. He felt himself being pushed back into the bed. With each passing second the passion grew as did the heat between his legs. Koenma pulled back a bit so that their tongues could duel in the air before he crushed his lips against Yuusuke's once more, causing them both to fall onto the bed. Realizing things were advancing too fast, the former detective pushed his former boss off of him and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Yuu-chan?" questioned a very concerned Koenma.

"Yuu-chan?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"No it's just… That one stays behind closed doors." Koenma chuckled before agreeing. "We're moving too fast, not to mention…" He trailed off.

"You're still a virgin." The demi-god received a death glare following that statement. "I'm the junior ruler of Spirit World and you used to work for me. I know your file forwards and backwards."

"So you do like me." Yuusuke smirked as Koenma blushed deeply.

The two stayed in the room discussing various things between make-out sessions. At one point Koenma slipped his hand into Yuusuke's pants. It would have continued uninterrupted if Kasumi hadn't informed them over the intercom that Koenma was being summoned by his father.

"Works calls," Koenma sighed sadly.

"Yeah well, I need to get back home anyway," Yuusuke replied sounding just as sad. "Hopefully it's not been burned to the ground."

~TBC~

(**A/N**: Did you guys actually think I wouldn't stick to my plan of finishing this? I'm so disappointed… Anyways, I intend to release a new chapter every Saturday, so be sure to check back then. My writer's block on this story seems to definitely be gone for good. I'll just sitting around doing nothing and then scenes for the chapter I'm working on instantly pop into my head, so it's pretty much writing itself. As always, please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Five: The First Attack**

"Work calls," Koenma sighed sadly.

"Yeah well I need to get back home anyway," Yuusuke replied sounding just as sad. "Hopefully it's not been burned to the ground."

The demi-god was kind enough to open a portal that would land Yuusuke close to his apartment complex. After a quick goodbye, the two went their separate ways. Yuusuke hopped through the portal and landed close to the stairway of his apartment complex. He leisurely began walking up the stairs towards the fifth floors where his apartment rested at the far left end. It had been a while since the former detective could actually say he had a good time and it was all thanks to that cold and distant demon. As he reached the fifth floor, Yuusuke found it off that he couldn't sense Hiei's energy. Becoming worried he began to walk faster. When the half-demon saw that his door had been kicked in, he ran as quickly as he could.

Yuusuke cautiously entered his apartment. The place looked like a hurricane had been through it. His couch was cut in half and the stuffing was all over the living room area. His refrigerator door had fallen off and most of the food in it had fallen out. His poor small television had a large dagger thrown through it. The boy was tempted to turn on a light to see the full extent of the damage, but knew it could possibly be deadly if someone else were still there. Quietly he crept to his bedroom. The door was cracked open. Readying his spirit gun, the former detective kicked open the door prepared to strike. Scanning the room quickly he noticed his bed was burnt to a near crisp and that the window had been broken. Walking to the window, Yuusuke intended to look out it, but stopped as he saw Hiei lying on the floor unconscious. Numerous cuts could be seen on his body, but the only one that was serious was the long gash across his stomach. The bleeding appeared to have slowed down, but it hadn't clotted completely yet.

"This is bad," Yuusuke said aloud as he pulled out a small communicator. Koenma quickly appeared on the screen.

"Yuusuke, you left not ten minutes ago," he sighed.

"I need a healer now. Hiei was attacked while we were gone. …It's all my fault…"

"Yuu-chan, don't worry about that right now. Hiei needs us to be strong," the demi-god reassured him.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll get Yukina and be there shortly."

**********

Yuusuke stumbled back a bit from the force of Kuwabara's punch. He wiped the blood that trickled down from the corner of his mouth. The orange haired boy caught him completely off guard.

"You know he was in danger and yet you left him here by himself!" Kuwabara yelled fists ready to strike again to relieve some of his anger. "What the hell was so important that you couldn't tell one of us to come watch Hiei?!"

"Kuwabara please stop this!" Kurama begged. Yuusuke obviously felt bad about it. What was the point in making him feel worse?

"No! I'm not going to stop! We have a right to know what this irresponsible jerk was doing while Hiei was getting his ass kicked!"

"Who care what I was doing?!" Yuusuke hollered back.

Kuwabara pulled his fist back ready to strike once more. The former detective figured it would be easier to let the taller man hit him until he felt better. Yuusuke was surprised to see Koenma jump in the way at the last possible second. It was too late for Kuwabara to pull his punch and he wound up striking the demi-god's left cheek. The tall brunette fell backwards and Yuusuke easily caught him.

"Koenma!" shouted one shocked Kuwabara. "Why did you do that?"

The demi-god rubbed his now sore and bruising cheek. "We don't have time for this. What's done is done."

"Koenma's right Kuwabara," Kurama chimed in. "Our main focus right now is Hiei."

"You're right. Sorry Urameshi, I let my anger get the best of me."

Yuusuke helped Koenma to his feet. In repentance for his outburst, the spirit sword wielder volunteered to go get some real food since Yuusuke only possessed ramen. While he was out, Yuusuke tended to his new-found loves wound. Unfortunately, the former detective had no ice or frozen food left to use as an ice pack as his refrigerator was completely destroyed. Instead he wetted a wash cloth with the coldest water possible and handed it to the tall brunette to use to sooth his cheek. Koenma frowned at the destruction of Yuusuke's apartment and the bareness of his pantry.

"Yuusuke, how can you live like this?" the demi-god questioned. He was careful to avoid the nickname he gave him earlier as Kurama was still in the room.

"Like what?" the raven haired boy questioned back.

"Without any food."

"I have ramen," he answered proudly. This caused Kurama to chuckle. "Besides, I'm used to not eating."

"That's not healthy," Koenma replied.

"Well it's not like I can afford much of anything else."

"Since Hiei will be with you for some time, I've decided to open you a bank account. I will also replace all the damage done to your apartment. I'll make sure there's enough in there to feed you two each week, but you better not waste it on junk food!"

"Koenma don't. I wouldn't feel right letting you."

"You don't have an option in this matter Yuusuke. Besides, it's the least I can do for all the times you've saved the human world."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at their little disagreement. The room fell silent once more. _'Yes, something's developed between those two,'_ thought Kurama. _'However, what's developed I cannot say for certain.'_

Kuwabara returned shortly afterwards with some Chinese takeout. Yuusuke passed on the food insisting he wasn't hungry. Koenma cast a worried glace at the boy. Their date was some time ago and the demi-god was already hungry again. Yuusuke was most definitely upset about Hiei. Hopefully he would be back to normal after Hiei woke up.

It was some time after midnight when Yukina came out of Yuusuke's room. She looked tired, but her face looked relieved. She informed them that Hiei would pull through just fine, but he would be unconscious for about a day. Seeing as there was no point in staying, Kuwabara left with Yukina and Kurama followed moments after. Yuusuke was glad Koenma hadn't left yet as there was something he wanted to ask him.

"Why did you get in the way of Kuwabara's punch?"

"Aside from the fact that he was making matters worse," Koenma paused. "I couldn't just stand there and let him beat on you."

Yuusuke blushed in response. "Can we keep our relationship a secret from everyone for now? I want everyone to focus on Hiei, not us."

"Of course Yuu-chan. I can't even imagine how my father would respond if he found out!"

The shorter boy laughed a bit and pictured the demi-god being spanked by the rather large Enma.

"Well, I need to get back to Spirit World. Let me know when Hiei wakes up." Koenma turned to leave, but was stopped by Yuusuke grabbing his hand.

"Stay here for the night."

"Yuu-chan, you know I can't."

"Please K-chan. I… I need you by my side right now."

The taller boy blushed lightly as his new nickname. "Of course Yuu-chan. I'll say until you fall asleep."

"Thank you," Yuusuke replied as he pulled Koenma down for a short kiss.

The demi-god kept to his word and lay cuddled with the raven haired boy until he was asleep. Carefully detangling himself from Yuusuke, Koenma opened a portal that led to his office in Spirit World. Before he hopped through, he heard the sleeping boy say something. Blushing madly he replied to his new-found love.

"I love you too Yuu-chan." Without looking back, the demi-god jumped through the portal.

**********

The sun shined brightly through the recently shattered window. Determined to get just a few more minutes of sleep, the raven haired boy hid his face under his pillow. However, the pain in his lower back kept him from drifting back to sleep. Resigning himself to his fate, the former detective sat up and cracked his back. The pain quickly dissipated. His chocolate brown eyes fell upon his sad excuse of a bed. It was still burnt to a crisp from the previous day. He had wound up sleeping on his bedroom floor, a few feet from the unconscious fire demon. Hiei was still asleep, but his energy was slowly increasing.

'_At this rate,'_ Yuusuke thought, _'He'll be awake in a few hours.'_

The sound of something hitting the floor in the kitchen caused Yuusuke to turn his head quickly and snapped him out of his thoughts. As he headed for his bedroom door, he instinctively powered up his spirit gun and made sure his energy was still masked. Quietly he opened the door and crept out, being extra careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards. Stopping at the end of the hallway, he noticed his apartment door had been fixed and reattached. Chocolate brown eyes cautiously peered around the corner to see if anyone was there. The hall leading to the kitchen and living area was empty. Turning the corner, Yuusuke slowly made his way to the kitchen. Spirit gun at the ready, he jumped into view facing the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuusuke," said a deep sultry voice. "Or maybe I should say good afternoon?" The tall red head chuckled behind his hand. "Were you planning to shoot me in your boxers?"

The half-demon blushed madly. "What are you doing in my kitchen Kurama?"

"Koenma sent me out to get your groceries this morning. He said he didn't exactly trust your judgment. He also managed to replace all your damaged furniture over night. He said you didn't need a new TV since those things are useless and he's still trying to find you a good bed." Kurama looked down at Yuusuke's grey boxers. "Yuusuke, I didn't know you liked me that way." He smiled.

Yuusuke looked down and blushed deeply again. "Get over yourself fox boy!" The boy headed back to his room to get some clothes to wear. "It's called morning wood!" he yelled while slipping into a pair of ripped jeans. He thought he heard the other boy laughing as he put a sleeveless white shirt on.

When he returned to the kitchen, Kurama has finished putting the food away and now began cooking something.

"What are you doing?" questioned the half demon.

"I'm making something for us to eat?" was Kurama's innocent reply.

"Us?"

"Well I'm already here; I could use something to eat."

Yuusuke smirked. _'So fox boy is human after all.'_

"Yuusuke, I don't mean to pry, but did something happen between you and Koenma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's changed between us." The raven haired boy sat at the table as he spoke. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes as he continued. "I think you're losing your touch."

"You're right Yuusuke," the read head responded. "I think it's because I'm worried about Hiei." He turned his back to the other boy focusing on the food he was cooking. _'He's obviously hiding it. Perhaps he's afraid of how we'll react.'_

The rest of the meal was prepared in silence. About mid-way through their meal, Yuusuke broke the silence.

"So Kurama," he started. "Is there anyone you're interested in?"

The red head seemed to be caught off guard by the intimate question. "I haven't thought about it, but I would have to say no."

"Would you ever date someone you know?"

"Yuusuke what's with all the-"

"Just answer me please."

"It's possible."

"That's good. So would you be willing to go on a date with-"

"How was your date Yuusuke?" questioned an all too familiar voice.

"Hiei, you should be resting!" Yuusuke said sternly with a glare. He knew Hiei had interrupted him on purpose.

"Date?" questioned Kurama, his curiosity piqued.

The fire demon's artificial Jagan opened and glowed a bit. "Oh looks like you enjoyed yourself." He smirked.

"Hiei, I swear if you don't stop reading my mind, I will rip that damn eye off your forehead!"

"Who was it with?" the red head questioned.

"That's none of your damn business!" Yuusuke snapped. He pulled the communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Calling your boyfriend over?" Hiei teased.

"So Koenma is your boyfriend," Kurama teased as well.

Koenma's face appeared on the screen. He was about to speak, but stopped as Yuusuke shouted.

"That damn toddler is not my boyfriend!" The former detective blushed a deep red.

The demi-god felt hurt, but didn't let it show. "What is it Yuusuke?"

"Koenma!" the raven haired boy cried, turning to look at the communicator screen. "Uh, Hiei's awake. You told me to call when he woke."

"Fine. I'll get Botan to grab Kuwabara. We'll be there shortly." You could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

The screen went black as he hung up on the former detective. _'K-chan…'_

"You can't hide it forever Yuusuke," Hiei taunted.

"Your feelings for him are written all over your face," added Kurama.

"Screw you guys." Yuusuke stood and headed for his bathroom. "I'm going to go shower."

**********

By the time Yuusuke had finished showering Koenma, Kuwabara, and Botan had arrived. The raven haired boy decided to make the demi-god squirm by walking out to his living area in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Urameshi go put some clothes on!" bellowed Kuwabara.

"Shut up," the boy responded. "I was just thirsty." He grabbed a can of soda out of his refrigerator.

As he headed back to his room to get dressed, he easily spotted Koenma's brightly blushing face. Yuusuke smirked at him before he disappeared behind the wall of the hallway. He slipped back into the same clothes he was wearing prior to his shower. Returning to the living area, he sat across from Koenma who suddenly looked very distracted.

"What's wrong Koenma?" smirked Yuusuke. "You look uneasy."

"Nothing!" the demi-god snapped back. _'Just you wait Yuu-chan. I'll get you back later.'_

"Why are we here?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Well since Hiei is conscious, now he can tell us what happened last night," responded Koenma.

(**A/N**: Ah, it's finally done. I would take this time to thank my reviewers, but sadly I haven't had any for these new chapters. Well, next week is Christmas and I do intend to get a chapter out by then and possibly a Christmas fic. Depends on how much free time I have next week. Oh well. As always ladies and gents, please review. ^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Six: Mysterious Attacker Revealed**

"Why are we here?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Well since Hiei is conscious, now he can tell us what happened last night," responded Koenma.

All eyes fell upon the fire demon as they waited silently for him to relay the details of the previous night. Some time passed as Hiei appeared to be gathering his thoughts. Just as Kuwabara looked about to snap, the fire demon finally spoke.

"About an hour after Yuusuke left, the door was kicked in and the fight began. I managed to kill the demon, but…" There was a long pause. "I'm certain he wasn't sent to kill me."

"A warning perhaps," Kurama theorized.

"But then why would they try to kill you a few days ago and not now?" the orange haired boy asked resting his chin against his hand.

"Maybe they were testing him?" Yuusuke added.

"Think Yuusuke," started Kurama, "If they were testing him the warning would have come first."

The demi-god chimed in. "If you're all done, I'd like Hiei to continue."

Hiei removed a bandage that covered the left side of his chest. There was a burn mark in the shape of a jaguar right over his heart. Yuusuke and Kuwabara voiced their obvious disgust at seeing it. Kurama on the other hand moved to inspect it closely.

"That mark," he said. "I think I've seen it before."

"This is the mark of death," Hiei said. "No doubt you've seen it before. The bandits who raised me use this mark as a warning on their targets. It means that they are hunting you, and before the mark fades you will be killed. I've never seen them fail at killing a target before."

"Why would the people who raised you want to kill you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fear is what drives demons to murder," said Kurama looking Kuwabara in the eyes. "Hiei is powerful, there's no doubt about that." The orange haired boy visibly shuddered.

"Fear isn't what makes them want to kill me. They abandoned me and left me for dead. Now that they know I'm alive, they want to finish the job."

The room fell silent as everyone gathered their thoughts. Suddenly the former detective's thoughts were shattered by a certain demon's telepathic abilities.

'_There's more to it than what I've said.'_

'_I figured as much and I'm sure Kurama suspects that much too,'_ Yuusuke replied.

'_I killed the mate of whom I can only assume is the new leader.'_

'_So he's after revenge.'_

'_Yes.'_ There was a long pause before Hiei continued. _'She knows about Kurama and my feelings toward him.'_

'_She?!'_ Yuusuke wasn't expecting that one. _'Anyways, fox boy can take care of himself.'_

'_I know that,'_ the fire demon snapped angrily. _'I just don't want Kurama to find out that way.'_

Yuusuke wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would reassure the small demon. Their telepathic conversation was cut off by Koenma speaking.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think it was relevant until now. I received something early this morning." The demi-god reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white piece of paper. Two words were written on it and they appeared to be written in blood.

"We're watching," the orange haired boy said slowly reading the words on the paper.

"At first I assumed it was a hoax or a prank as we get them often." Koenma appeared to be lost in thought. "However they've never been written in blood before. At least not real blood…"

"Koenma," the red head said snapping the demi-god out of his thoughts. "Perhaps you can analyze the blood and find out whom it belongs to."

Koenma nodded and informed Botan to take it back to Spirit World to have it thoroughly examined and analyzed. The bubbly girl nodded, summoned her oar, and flew out the window to follow her boss' instructions.

"Well if we're done here," Yuusuke said as he stood up and stretched. He suppressed a yawn as he headed for the hallway that led to his room. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Urameshi," Kuwabara growled.

"Yuusuke hold on!" the demi-god called out.

"Look I get it. Someone wants Hiei dead. I seriously doubt they would attack with all of us here." The raven haired boy continued down the hallway toward his still charred bed.

Yuusuke vaguely heard Kurama agree with his little speech. Upon entering his room, his eyes fell upon a manila envelope lying at the end of his charred bed. Cautiously he walked over and picked it up. There was nothing written on it. Slowly he opened it and removed what was inside. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the picture he held in his hands. It was from the previous night. Koenma and Yuusuke were cuddled together on a futon on the floor. Crumpling up the picture, his trained eyes scanned his room.

"Now now detective, that's no way to treat a gift," scolded a seductive woman's voice from behind him.

Yuusuke turned quickly to face her, a smirk appearing on his face. "Shows what you know. I haven't been a detective in years."

"I'm well aware of the incident with Sensui. It just has a certain… ring to it." She stepped out of the shadows. Leathery black bat wings stretched out before folding behind her back once more.

She appeared to look mostly human. That is if you ignored the pointed ears, black serpent like tail, and the bat wings. A deep purple tube top covered her breasts and matching shorts barely covered everything else. She had a fair skin complexion and long nails the resembled claws. Short dark purple hair that almost touched her shoulders and bright lavender eyes completed her unique look. She smirked revealing a couple of fangs in the process.

"You see, you and your," she paused for a moment looking for the right word, "Friends, are in the way of my goal. If you continue getting in my way," she took a step forward, "Then I'm afraid you'll be punished."

"Sorry lady," Yuusuke said as he channeled energy into his fist," But I have this bad habit of not listening to what people tell me to do!" Without missing a beat he charged at her.

**********

Koenma stood in the kitchen looking for something to drink. A conversation about Hiei's encounter with the messenger demon was taking place behind him, only Hiei wasn't talking. The demi-god was secretly waiting for an opportunity to sneak off and wreak his revenge on Yuusuke. Koenma's attention turned back to the group as Hiei abruptly stood up, his energy rising drastically.

"She's here!" he growled.

Without warning, Yuusuke came crashing through the wall where Koenma had been previously seated. The half demon's newly replaced couch was completely destroyed in the process. Bits of stuffing and fluff littered the air and the once clean living area.

"Yuu-chan!" Koenma cried out instinctively as he ran over to the boy. Besides a few broken ribs from going through the wall, he appeared to have no other injuries.

Yuusuke struggled to sit up as he spoke. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than destroy my home?"

"Tsk tsk," she scolded him again. "It's your own fault. You charged at me first."

"Prepare to die demon!" Kuwabara cried out. "Spirit Sword!" He charged at the demon.

With the flick of her wrist she sent the poor boy flying across the room. He crashed into the wall before falling to the floor unconscious.

"My my you boys are blood thirsty. I'm just here to say hello." She smiled as she hovered above the floor floating through the newly made doorway. She stopped as her eyes fell on the junior ruler. He was glaring as viciously as he could muster. "Ooh scary," she laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend."

The lavender eyed demon barely moved in time to dodge Yuusuke's punch. She dodged as he swung at her again, but this time she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. As his broken ribs slammed into the floor, the half demon coughed up blood. Her foot crashed down on his chest repeatedly, causing him to cough up more blood.

"Stop it!" the demi-god cried out as he rushed to Yuusuke's aid and grabbed the demon's leg to stop her from smashing the half demon's ribs further.

Using her psychic powers, she restrained the brunette and forced him to his feet. "Ya know, in this form you're kinda cute."

Her hands moved to explore the demi-god's body. Just as she was about to touch his most sensitive area, something wrapped around her wrist.

"I will not allow this to continue," said Kurama. "Leave if you value your life."

Facing the red headed fox demon she frowned deeply. She grabbed a hold of the thorny whip and suddenly pulled him towards her. "I was going to say the same to you." With that she used her psychic powers to blast the red head through the kitchen table.

"Kurama!" Hiei cried out.

Releasing her psychic hold on Koenma she turned her attention to Hiei. "Hello Hiei," she said. Suddenly the demi-god grabbed her from behind in a futile attempt to stop her. "You're really starting to aggravate me."

Turning she slapped the demi-god hard across the face causing him to fly back and hit the wall. He coughed up blood as his body actually dented the hard wall. After his body fell to the floor he struggled to get up. He wouldn't let it end, not this way.

"I won't let you do this!" Koenma yelled as he managed to make it to his feet.

She turned to face the demi-god. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Raising her hand she powered up for an attack. She released the energy and it headed straight for the brunette. Koenma braced his body for the attack, but it never came. Yuusuke had managed to get up and block the powerful attack from hitting his love. Smoke rose off the boy's body from various burns caused by the attack. His knees hit the floor before he fell backwards only to be caught by Koenma.

"Yuu-chan!"

Satisfied with her work, the lavender eyed demon turned to face the fire demon once more. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"What do you want?" he snapped back.

"Can't an old friend stop by and say hello?" She received a rude gesture in response. She knew that he was well aware that she wasn't here to kill him… at least not today. "I'll give you a few days to restore your energy. After that…" She began walking backwards. "The hunt will be on." With that she disappeared.

Hiei ran to Kurama to check his injuries and was instantly relieved when he discovered only minor ones. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." The red head slowly sat up. "I'm more worried about what just happened and why you're not telling us everything."

Both demons fell silent as they heard Koenma speaking to Yuusuke across the room.

"Yuu-chan, hang on. I contacted Botan and she's going to get Yukina. They'll be here soon."

"Is Hiei alright?" the raven haired boy choked out.

"He's fine," Koenma replied.

Yuusuke let out a strained sigh. "That's a relief." There was a long pause. "You lied to me."

"What?"

"We agreed you wouldn't call me Yuu-chan in front of anyone."

"I know. I was worried about you though. I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be." There was a strained chuckle. "Although now we can't keep it a secret anymore."

"Just rest Yuu-chan. Worry about that stuff later when your ribs aren't in pieces."

Hiei helped Kurama up and the two stood there staring at the couple on the floor.

"Look at them Hiei," said Kurama.

"Yes it's so sweet it'll give you cavities," Hiei added.

Both boys blushed deeply on the floor. Shortly afterwards Yukina arrived and went straight to the task of healing Yuusuke and his shattered ribs. Botan focused on healing the others and their minor injuries. Once Botan was finished and Kuwabara was conscious, Koenma and the boys carried the broken furniture out of the apartment so that it could be replaced with new furniture. Once Yuusuke's ribs were back together, Yukina bandaged up his chest to keep the burn wounds from getting infected. Once she left, they all congregated in the living area once more so that Hiei could tell all.

"Her name is Akabe. She's the only psychic that was a part of the bandit troupe. She has since then greatly increased her powers and is no doubt the leader of the bandits."

"That still doesn't explain why she wants to kill you," the fox demon stated, pinning Hiei down with a cold stare.

The fire demon paused. "I killed her mate some time ago."

~TBC~

(**A/N**: I would take this time to thank my reviewers if I had any that is. T_T Anyways, sorry about the day delay with this release. I've been pretty busy what with Christmas and my daughter's second birthday coming up. December 29th for anyone who is interested. Just a heads up, the next chapter will have a rape scene in it. Don't say I didn't warn you. It's not highly detailed. I left it as vague as possible. I will release this next chapter on time, so don't worry. As always please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Seven: Leader of the Bandits**

"That still doesn't explain why she wants to kill you," the fox demon stated, pinning Hiei down with a cold stare.

The fire demon paused. "I killed her mate some time ago."

The room fell silent for the umpteenth time that day. No one dared to speak without thinking and choosing their words carefully. Koenma was the first to speak.

"So, this woman is out for revenge," he concluded.

"That much is painfully obvious," Yuusuke added while struggling to sit up.

"Yuu-chan," Koenma scolded, "I told you to rest."

"Yuu-chan?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at the two on the couch across from him. "What so you guys are like an item now?"

The half demon blushed deeply and averted his friend's intense gaze. "Something like that."

"Let's focus on more important matters," Kurama interjected. His gaze fell back on Hiei. "Such as, who exactly is Akabe? We need weaknesses, understanding of her fighting style, and more to be able to successfully defeat her."

"That's all fine and dandy Kurama, but unless Hiei chooses to tell us, there's not much we can do." Koenma's gaze also focused on the still silent fire demon.

"We're not asking for your life story," the half demon said gently. "We just need to know enough so that we're not fighting blind."

The room was silent for a moment as Hiei appeared to be weighing his options. They all waited for some kind of response. Finally, a quiet grunt could be heard followed by a small nod from the fire demon.

"I'll tell you what I know. It happened over a century ago, long before I received the Jagan…"

**********

"Hey runt!" Akabe called out to the shorter boy. "Quit screwing around and just kill him already. Boss is going to be pissed if we're not back soon."

Hiei turned back to face the large green demon he was currently fighting. "Orders are orders." Within the blink of an eye, the demon fell to pieces and the fire demon stood there shaking the bloods of his katana. "And here I was hoping to have some fun."

Lavender eyes followed the boy as he walked by her. "Ya know, for a kid you're pretty sadistic."

Hiei ignored her and the two continued back to their bandit troupe's hideout. It was a good thing Akabe was pretty silent herself; otherwise she might have gone crazy from the lack of responses from the short boy. Upon arriving, the purple haired psychic relayed the details of their job to the bandit leader. It was common knowledge in their group that the leader was mated with Akabe. That is to say, she was bound to him, but he wasn't to her. Most male demons preferred it that way. It meant they could have multiple partners without worrying about their partners cheating on them.

The leader was very handsome, for a demon. He had crystal blue eyes, long black hair, and a slightly tanned body that was incredibly toned. The way he acted and spoke could get him any type of woman he wanted. Not only was he a master in bed, he was a master of spears. All he needed was a long sturdy pole and he could turn the tables in any situation.

"It appears Hiei will need to learn a bit more before he can be sent out on his own," he said in response to Akabe's report.

"You think too much Sakato," she said. "He's just sadistic. That's why he drags out his killings."

"For a psychic, you can be pretty foolish." The bandit leader smirked as the girl glared viciously at him. "Oh, I'm so frightened." Suddenly he pulled the girl down for a kiss, which she happily returned.

When they broke apart, she pouted. "You're lucky you're my mate."

Sakato laughed in response before going back to counting their spoils for the day. It wasn't long before night fall. They bandit leader checked to see if the girl beside him was asleep. He pinched her cheek to make sure she wouldn't wake. Satisfied with the little swat he received, he stood and left the cave the two slept in. Upon his exit he grabbed his dual bladed spear before heading to the forest in search of his target.

Sakato quickly discovered his objective sleeping on a branch high off the ground. He quickly channeled energy into his spear before he swung at the tree's base, instantly cutting all the way through. The long haired demon stood firm as the tree crashed to the ground. Moments later Hiei jumped out of the brush from the tree and landed in front of the bandit leader.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted, energy rising.

"I'm curious to know if you cry tear gems," Sakato replied as a smirk formed on his face. "You're not pulled your weight around here." Suddenly he grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him to the ground. "There are many ways to make you cry. However," he paused to pin the boy to the ground with his body. "There's only one way I can think of that would work."

Hiei tried to fight back, but he was wearer than the bandit leader and was easily overcome. Sakato viciously ripped off all of Hiei's clothing. Once the boy's pure white skin was exposed, he attacked it; licking, sucking, and nipping randomly all over his chest. Without warning, he flipped the fire demon over so that his face was pressed against the grass. Fear shown in Hiei's eyes as something hard pressed up against his entrance.

"Stop this!" the fire demon cried out.

Ignoring his plea, Sakato brutally slammed into the boy. The fire demon's back arched painfully and he tried to pull away, but the taller demon held his hips firmly in place. A small amount of tears gems littered the ground near Hiei's face. The demon above him laughed.

"See, had I prepped you, I wouldn't have reached my goal." He chuckled lowly again before pulling almost all the way out. "Let's see how much you can earn this way."

Sakato slammed roughly back into the boy. Another tear gem fell. The same pattern continued until the bandit leader couldn't continue. Pulling abruptly out of the boy, he shot his warm liquid all over the fire demon's backside. Standing up, he moved to kneel in front of Hiei's face. A handful of tears gems littered the area. He picked up every last one before looking at the boy's broken face.

"This should last you for about a week or two," he said.

Walking back to the hideout, he left the now damaged boy on the ground in the forest behind him. Hiei lay motionless on the grass staring off into nothing. It was his fault that something like this had happened. If only he were stronger, he might have been able to fight back. A cool breeze blew over his naked form, but he refused to move.

Rain began falling and the drops were enough to clean off the abused demon. Not wanting to wallow in his self-pity any longer, the fire demon rolled over to stand up. His eyes fell upon a bright shining blue gem near his shredded clothing. He crouched to pick it up. Upon staring at the tear gem his mother cried for him on his birth, he suddenly felt calm and at ease.

"I'll get stronger," Hiei said to himself, "So that no demon will ever use me again."

Hiei stayed true to his word. Day in and day out he pushed his body to its limit. He trained long and hard. However the abuse with Sakato continued during this time. The fire demon held back to give the bandit leader a false sense of pure dominance. Hiei was becoming used to the pain though and cried less and less tear gems each time. In response to this Sakato increased the frequency of his visits to almost nightly.

After two months, Hiei was strong enough to be able to fight off the bandit leader. The fire demon waited that fateful night for his abuser to appear. He was surprised to find that Akabe came for him instead.

"Hiei?" she called out while looking for the boy. He appeared in front of her causing her to jump a bit. "I wish you wouldn't do that," she sighed. "Anyways, Sakato's looking for you. He's waiting at the hideout for you."

Hiei silently followed the girl, well aware that he was walking into a trap. The only way to end it was to take the demon head on and the fire demon intended to do just that. Once they arrived, Akabe sat on the arm of the lavish chair that Sakato was seated in. Hiei stood a couple meters away from him. He glanced around the room only to find himself completely surrounded by the most powerful demons in the troupe.

"Your use to us has expired," the bandit leader said without even looking at the half breed. "You all may dispose of him."

The demons encircling him charged at him simultaneously. The first demon to reach him swung at him and appeared to have struck him. The image of the fire demon disappeared. Instinctively the demon looked up. Hiei was high above them. Withdrawing his katana, he struck. It wasn't long before the last demon fell to the ground, blood pouring out it's now lifeless body.

"Impressive," Sakato said while clapping. Standing, he removed his top and motioned for Akabe to retrieve his weapon. "I was hoping to get to kill you myself."

"Good luck trying," Hiei responded while removing his cloak.

Once Sakato held his trademark dual bladed spear, both fighters fell into a defensive stance.

'_He's arrogant,'_ Hiei thought. _'He'll attack first.'_

The fire demon's assumption was correct. The bandit leader did indeed attack first, but he faked a frontal assault. Hiei barely moved in time to miss a lethal blow to his back.

"You've gotten faster," said Sakato. "However, that won't help you in the slightest!"

The taller demon charged again. Hiei stood his ground and met the demon's attack with his own. Metal clashed repeatedly as the two fought with everything they had. One false move and you were sure to die. The fire demon made that false move. His katana was knocked out of his hands and landed a good distance away. There's was no way he could reach in time to be able to block a deadly attack. Sakato slowly approached him.

"It looks like your secret training wasn't enough!" He raised his spear ready to deal the lethal blow.

Hiei instinctively raised his arms in an effort to block the oncoming attack. Fire erupted from his hand and headed straight for the bandit leader who was unable to defend against it in time.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled out before the blast hit him, instantly incinerating him.

"Sakato!" Akabe screamed running to his remains.

Not wanting to take on the psychic, Hiei grabbed his katana and fled into the forest. He continued running until his legs gave out on him. When he stopped, he looked at the hand that had created the fire blast.

'_I knew I was half fire demon,'_ he thought, _'but I didn't think I could summon it without training.'_

Suddenly a familiar voice entered his mind. _'I swear that I will kill you one day Hiei. You will pay for killing my mate!'_

**********

"After that, I got a Jagan," Hiei said. "It kept her from being able to track me with her abilities, but now that she's found me…" He paused.

"Don't worry about it Hiei," Yuusuke said. "I'll kick her ass." He gave the boy a thumbs up with a big grin across his face.

"You just don't get it do you?!" the fire demon responded angrily. "She won't wait for us to strike back!"

"What?" questioned Kuwabara.

"We've been spoiled with cases in the past that allow us a chance to get together in order to strike back," answered Kurama. "Most demons are honor less and I can tell Akabe is just as ruthless. She could strike us whenever she so desires. As long as she achieves her goal, she doesn't care what it takes for that to happen."

"Precisely," added Koenma. "Which is why we shall all stay here until this over. No one leaves here alone."

A uniform nod came from the boys.

"Let me inform my mother that I will be gone for a bit. I don't want her to worry as to why I'm not at my apartment." Kurama got up to go make said call.

Kuwabara mentioned needing to call Yukina as well and followed Kurama. Yuusuke's eyes fell onto Hiei. The fire demon looked at him and the half demon heard him speaking to him telepathically again.

'_I know that look in your eyes,'_ he said.

'_Hiei, you need to tell him. I mean if you want I-'_ Yuusuke was cut off quickly.

'_No, I'll do it. I'm waiting for the right time.'_

Yuusuke felt the demon leave his mind. Shortly thereafter Kuwabara and Kurama returned.

"So what now?" asked Yuusuke.

"We should keep our guard up and wait for her to strike again," Koenma answered.

Kurama shook his head. "No, we should form a plan so that when she chooses to strike, we shall be prepared."

~TBC~

(**A/N**: Once again I have no reviewers so once again I have no one to thank. T_T I had a hard time writing the next chapter so it's going to be quite a bit shorter than most of the other ones. It's kind of like a filler chapter, but still somewhat crucial to the plot. I've actually gotten the plot sorted out for my next story called **I Want an Heir!** which will be debuting sometime in February. It's not connected to this one at all. I'm planning 15 chapters for this story, so we'll see how that goes. As always if you read it, please review it! ^.~)


	8. Chapter 8

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Eight: Forming a Plan**

"We should keep our guard up and wait for her to strike again," Koenma answered.

Kurama shook his head. "No, we should form a plan so that when she chooses to strike, we shall be prepared."

"How bout," Yuusuke started, "We find out where she's hiding and go kick her ass."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara yelled in agreement.

"You two really are idiots." Hiei smirked at their simple mindedness.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," Kurama added.

The half demon glared at the two demons across the room. "Sure it is. We just charge her hideout and take her by surprise."

"No, you missed my point entirely," the red head responded. "Ignoring the fact that we have no idea where she's hiding, in our current state we would most likely lose."

"To add to that," Koenma said, "I seriously doubt she'll give us enough time to recover."

"I'm not just going to sit here while that bitch is still out there!" Yuusuke yelled as he jumped to his feet. Pain shot through his chest in response to the sudden movement. Clutching his ribs, he sank back into his seat.

"Take it easy," the demi-god scolded.

"I refuse to sit and do nothing," he responded through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately Yuusuke," Kurama said, "For the time being, we don't have much of a choice."

Silence filled the air as the helplessness of their situation finally sunk in. Their attempt at forming a plan had halted for the time being. Suddenly a loud grumbling noise could be heard. All eyes fell to the former detective causing him to blush lightly.

"Guess I'm hungry," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose I can make us all something to eat," said Kurama.

As he headed for the kitchen, Kuwabara followed volunteering to help out. Yuusuke excused himself and stepped outside his apartment to get some fresh air. Koenma followed closely behind him.

"K-chan," he started, "Stop throwing yourself into the middle of a fight to protect me."

"She was going to kill you," the demi-god threw back.

"I can take care of myself, but if you keep getting involved that might change." The half demon leaned against the balcony.

"Yuu-chan…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Yuusuke suddenly found himself in the arms of his love. "If that's what you want," the demi-god replied. "Just do me a favor and don't get yourself killed."

"Deal."

The brunette leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on the half demon's lips. Slowly breaking apart, they looked each other in the eyes before crushing their lips together again. They failed to notice someone had opened the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" questioned Kurama, a smile on his face.

Quickly the two broke apart blushing deeply.

"You guys are just too adorable," the red head continued. "Anyways, the meal is ready. That is if you're interested in food." The fox laughed before walking away.

"One of these days fox boy," Yuusuke growled out as he followed him back inside.

Koenma laughed softly at his love before heading inside as well. The meal was eaten mostly in silence. Everyone was too busy coming up with their own plan that no one spoke. After they had all finished eating, Koenma decided to share the plan he thought up.

"Akabe is a psychic right?" he questioned. With a nod from Hiei, he continued. "So then all you have to do is use wards to bind her power."

"I don't know about you Koenma," Kurama interjected, "But I don't have any wards of any kind."

"I only have wards for my black dragon," Hiei said while crossing his arms.

Koenma sighed. "Well it was a good idea."

"I still think we should charge in head first," Yuusuke mumbled.

"Not everyone can adapt quickly to a situation." Kurama brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Perhaps we're going about this the wrong way." He let go of his chin and rested his hand on his other arm. "What if we were to make Akabe come to us?"

"She would be fighting us on our turf," Kuwabara added.

"We could easily have the upper hand," the fire demon thought aloud.

"Well, I still like my idea better," the raven haired boy mumbled while pouting.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first!" the orange haired boy teased.

"So it's settled," Koenma interrupted, successfully diverting the boys fight. "We'll lure her here."

"Please not in my home," Yuusuke begged. "I'm so tired of demons destroying it."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course."

"Don't you need bait to lure something out?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei's eye twitched as he responded. "Idiot, I'll be the bait."

"No way!" he shouted back. "We're supposed to protect you and make sure-"

"Kuwabara," the red head cut him off. "We'll make her believe that she has the upper hand and then take her by surprise."

Once they had all agreed upon the plan, they continued discussing the finer details. It wasn't long before night fell. Using the money Koenma had given him, Yuusuke ordered pizza for everyone. While eating said pizza, the group seemed to relax a bit. Well everyone except for Hiei who seemed lost in thought. After they had finished eating, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Koenma decided to play some first person shooter video game to kill some time.

The taller boy laughed as he managed to kill the former detective in the game. "Ha ha! How do you like that Urameshi?"

"You always use the stupid gravity hammer on this map!" Yuusuke snapped back. Just as his character came back to life, he about broke his controller when he died once more. This time Koenma had taken him out. "What is this?! Gang up on Yuusuke day?!"

"Boom, head shot!" Koenma yelled while high fiving Kuwabara.

"Only noobs use the sniper rifle K-chan," the half demon replied sourly.

Yuusuke was suddenly distracted as he watched Hiei exit the room. He silently cheered for the fire demon as he saw Kurama follow him. _'You can do it man, I believe in you.'_ He turned back to face the television only to watch his character die again. "Oh come on guys!"

**********

Hiei leaned against the balcony as the crisp night air blew through his hair. The red head appeared next to him doing the same thing.

"Kurama?" he questioned.

"Hm?" The red head turned to look at the demon.

"Why do people fall in love?"

'_He must be curious about Yuusuke and Koenma,'_ he thought. "Well, I don't think anyone falls in love. It just happens and we may not even realize it."

"Love is foolish," Hiei snapped. "It only makes you more vulnerable."

"But it can also make you stronger," Kurama countered back. "Look at Koenma. He risked his life for Yuusuke. He would have never done that for virtually anyone else."

The fire demon turned to look at his crush. "Kurama, I…" he hesitated. The opportunity had presented itself, and yet, he hesitated. "Never mind," he finally said as he headed back for the apartment door.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. The fire demon's chest tightened as emerald eyes stared unwavering into his soul.

"Don't worry," Kurama said, "We'll beat her."

Sighing, Hiei turned back and went into the apartment mumbling something inaudible as he did. Kurama followed him in as well. Yuusuke made a mental note when the two returned. Neither was acting differently. He would have to confront Hiei about this later.

Soon they all decided it was a good idea to sleep. Hiei slept on a window sill, Kurama on the newest couch, and Kuwabara lay snoring loudly on the floor. Yuusuke and Koenma were still awake and having a quiet conversation. They made sure to keep their voices down since the huge hold in the wall was still there. The demi-god was removing the bandages from his love's chest.

"Your wounds seemed to have healed," Koenma whispered as he removed the last bandage.

"I'd still be injured if it wasn't for my mixed blood and grandma's powers," he responded putting a clean white shirt on.

The two laid down on the half demon's small futon since his bed was still out of commission.

"So," Yuusuke said, "How big is your bed?"

"Much bigger than this puny futon," the demi-god responded.

"Like, how big we talkin'?"

Koenma smirked. "Big enough for all of us to sleep on it without ever touching."

Yuusuke grinned. "It's decided. When we have sex, we'll do it on your bed."

Blushing deeply the brunette rolled over. "Let's just get some sleep Yuu-chan."

The half demon rolled over to cuddle the demi-god. He couldn't see the bright red blush his love had all over his face. And just like that the two fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Yuusuke awoke to the smell of pancakes cooking. Peeking out of the giant hole in the wall, he saw Hiei approach Kurama. The half demon quickly woke up his love by kicking him lightly.

"Hey!" Koenma growled angrily. "I was having a nice dream!"

"Shh," Yuusuke quieted him. "I think Hiei's finally going to confess to Kurama."

~TBC~

(**A/N**: Still no reviewers to thank. Is my story that awful? T_T Anyways… Sorry for such a short chapter. I had a bit of writer's block on this one. I had an even harder time writing the next chapter. The story is quickly approaching its climax and I just hope fangirls don't hunt me down and kill me once you all read the ending. There's a little smut scene in the next chapter. Nothing too big, just a little something for you YuKoe fans looking for a bit of smut. Don't worry, I've got like 3 stories planned with plenty of YuKoe smut and maybe a little KuraHi too. ^.~ As always, if you read it please review it!)


	9. Chapter 9

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Nine: Don't You Touch Him!**

"Hey!" Koenma growled angrily. "I was having a nice dream!"

"Shh," Yuusuke quieted him. "I think Hiei's finally going to confess to Kurama."

The two quickly and quietly peered out of the gaping hole, to watch the scene in secret. They watched as Hiei stood beside Kurama watching as he prepared the meal. The fire demon's eyes followed the red head's every move. Kurama didn't seem to mind in the slightest. His curiosity however is what cause him to break the silence.

"What is it Hiei?"

"What are you doing?" he questioned back.

"I'm making breakfast," Kurama answered while flipping the pancake.

"I know that," Hiei snapped, "I meant what is that?"

"It's a pancake Hiei. It's like cake, only flat and not as sweet. They go great with maple syrup."

The room fell silent again. The fire demon continued watching his crush cook the flat cakes. Yuusuke swallowed hard trying to keep himself from blowing his cover.

'_Come on Hiei,'_ he thought. _'Just tell him already.'_

Suddenly, the half demon found himself pulled back into his room and forced to the floor. The demi-god crawled on top of him, as an evil look crossed his face. He pressed his growing erection against the raven haired boy's crotch. Koenma smirked as the boy bit back a moan and a blush crossed over his face. The brunette buried his face against Yuusuke's neck.

"Let's have some fun," Koenma said as he licked the boy's neck.

Just as the former detective was about to comment on his love's suggestion, he found his lips captured in a passionate kiss. Koenma's tongue tasted oddly sweet against his own. He tried to fight the demi-god's tongue back into his own mouth, but that just cause him to deepen the kiss even more.

Yuusuke could feel his loves hands wondering all over his body. The brunette's right hand began drifting dangerously closer to the other boy's groin. The half demon tried to push Koenma off of him, but found his hands quickly pinned above his head. Yuusuke turned his head to break the kiss. His love moved his attention back to his neck while his right hand gently rubbed the boy's erection through the denim jeans.

"K-chan," he whispered between his ragged panting. "Please stop."

The demi-god blew into his ear, smirking as the boy below him shuddered. "If you don't keep quiet, someone will hear you."

Without warning, Koenma slipped his hand into Yuusuke's pants and began rubbing and squeezing him. The half demon would have cried out, that is, is his lips weren't pressed firmly to the brunette's once more. Any moans that surfaced were instantly swallowed. It wasn't long before Yuusuke found himself thrusting into his love's soft and warm hand. He was at the point where his body refused to listen to him.

'_It's too much,'_ the former detective thought. _'I can't hold out for too much longer.'_

Koenma released his lips and remained hovering in front of his face as he spoke. "That's right," he cooed, "Come for me detective."

Yuusuke's eyes snapped open and focused on the demi-god's face. Koenma's normally hazel eyes flickered to lavender for a moment. Growling, he broke free from the man's grip and pushed the possessed demi-god off of him. Koenma hit the wall behind them and seemed to snap out of it. He blinked a few times before he noticed the half demon's flushed face and ragged breathing.

"Are you alright?" Koenma said as he reached out to touch the boy.

Suddenly, Yuusuke jumped up and ran into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The loud noise managed to capture everyone's attention. Kuwabara sat up completely wide awake now and Hiei and Kurama headed over to the giant hole in the wall to investigate.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Koenma answered, still confused. His confusion only increased as he heard running water come from behind the door.

Yuusuke stood, still fully clothed, under the freezing stream of his shower. He felt bad about retreating to the bathroom, but he didn't want to do something he would regret. The icy water continued beating down against the half demon's body, yet it did nothing to get rid of the heat between his legs. It probably didn't help that the events kept playing over and over in his head.

Unzipping his pants, the half demon grabbed his hard member firmly and slowly began stoking it. He allowed his imagination to crate the image of Koenma standing behind him. He imagined that it was his soft hands stroking him rather than his own rough calloused ones. During all of this, he failed to notice the knocking on the bathroom door.

The brunette knocked repeatedly against the door. He was worried about his love. He had never seen him so worked up before.

"Yuusuke," he called. "Are you alright?"

He heard the boy reply with a muffled 'K-chan' and assumed it was alright to come in. Opening the door, he walked in and closed it behind him. As he turned around, his hazel eyes fell upon the shower. The curtain was slightly pushed back. Koenma moved close to see if the boy was in it. He instantly froze when Yuusuke came into his view.

The half demon's eyes were barely open, his lips slightly parted as he panted heavily, and his hips jerked irregularly into his own hand. The demi-god's face instantly grew hot and a deep blush spread across his face in response. Koenma willed himself to leave as he was intruding on a rather private moment, but he found himself frozen. His eyes were glued completely to the beautiful creature before him.

Yuusuke was too consumed with his own pleasure to notice the hungry curious eyes glued to him. The pleasure was becoming too intense for him to handle. His back arched and he tossed his head back, moaning the brunette's name as wave after wave of pleasure from his orgasm racked through his body. The former detective slumped to the floor of the shower, completely exhausted. The cold water cleaned the fluid off of his hand. His body finally registered just how cold it really was. Shivering, he reached up to turn the water off. He was startled when he saw another hand grab the handle and twist is off. The shower curtain was slowly pulled back to reveal a blushing Koenma with an obviously pressing problem.

Realizing that the demi-god had been watching him, Yuusuke blushed deeply as he spoke. "Are you Koenma now?" he panted.

This caused the blush on the brunette's face to disappear only to be replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I think that psychic bitch possessed you." The raven haired boy's blush deepened further and he looked away. "You were so dominating."

A serious look appeared on Koenma's face. "What happened?"

"Besides some heavy petting, nothing."

The demi-god sighed in relief. He extended a hand to his love and helped him up. As they headed for the door, Yuusuke realized something.

"Er, I need some dry clothes. Can you get me some?"

"Sure," Koenma replied.

He left the boy in the bathroom to grab some clothing for him in his room. Digging through a few drawers, he managed to find a white shirt and some ripped jeans.

'_Does he own anything other than this?'_

He decided then and there that after this was all over, he was going to take his love shopping for clothes. When he returned to the bathroom, he nearly fell over as he saw a very naked Yuusuke standing there. The boy smirked.

"Like what you see K-chan?"

The demi-god merely handed the boy his dry clothes. Yuusuke dressed slowly, teasing Koenma with his body. Just before the two left the bathroom, the half demon pulled his love down for a quick kiss. Now it was Koenma's turn to feel uncomfortably hot. However, he quickly got his body back in check before he joined everyone at the table in the kitchen for breakfast. As Yuusuke was chewing on his first bite of the pancake, he saw Hiei's third eye glowing from underneath his white bandana across the table. He nearly choked on his food as he jumped up and grabbed the demon by the collar of his shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" the half demon yelled.

Hiei chuckled. "So that's what that was all about."

Koenma blushed as his love continued yelling. "Forget about Akabe, I'm going to fucking murder you!"

"Now, now," Kurama chided trying to break it up.

"Cold shower not enough Yuusuke?" the fire demon teased. Kuwabara sputtered a bit as he blushed, trying to ignore the conversation.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!"

"Don't make it so easy to get in then."

"Oh that's it!" Yuusuke pulled his fist back only to have Koenma grab it.

"Just let the voyeur get his kicks," he said.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me that you pedophile!" Hiei glared.

"Children please," the red head begged. "This isn't the time for pointless fighting."

Yuusuke growled before reluctantly releasing his hold on the fire demon. He pushed the chair over roughly before storming out of the apartment. Koenma moved to follow, but Kurama stopped him.

"I think it would be best if you left him alone," he said.

The demi-god glanced at the door before returning his attention back to his food.

Yuusuke folded his arms on the balcony before resting his chin on them. _'Stupid Hiei and his stupid eye.'_

He stared at the people below going about their business. He fought back a yawn as he realized just how tired he was from the previous event. Stretching, he stood up and turned to go back inside. The moment his hand touched the handle, an evil laugh entered his mind. Instinctively, he quickly turned around looking for the face behind the voice.

'_Did you like my gift detective?'_

"Where are you bitch?!" the half demon yelled.

'_Nowhere near you,'_ she replied. _'I'm certain you understand telepathic communication?'_ Yuusuke remained silent. _'That's the beauty of being a powerful psychic. Oh and your little 'toy' didn't put up much of a fight when I possessed him.'_

'_Leave him alone,'_ he growled back to her in his mind.

'_I could make him rape you ya know. Then he would be wracked with so much guilt, he could never live with himself!'_

'_I'll only warn you once. Do anything to him again and I will find you.'_

'_Tsk tsk,'_ she scolded. _'I won't do anything to your pet if you do as I say.'_

Yuusuke growled at her again. _'What do you want?'_

'_Aside from that brat's blood in a gold chalice,'_ she paused, _'You interest me detective. Come to the forest just outside of town at midnight tonight, alone.'_

'_And if I refuse?'_

"_The fifth floor is pretty high up isn't it? It'd be a shame if someone were to, say, sleepwalk off the balcony.'_

The half demon balled his hand into a painfully tight fist as he growled at the psychic for the third time.

'_I'll see you then…'_ Her voice faded as she no doubt left the boy's mind.

Yuusuke punched the balcony putting a decent sized dent in it to relieve a bit of his anger. Suddenly the apartment door opened to reveal a very worried Koenma. He no doubt heard him punch the balcony and went to investigate.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the demi-god asked.

Rather than answer him, the half demon turned and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk," he paused. "And if anyone follows me, I'll punch them in the face!"

"Even me?" Koenma questioned as he followed the boy to the stairs.

Yuusuke stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't tempt me." He smirked before he took off running down the stairs. "Let's see if you can keep up!"

"Wait!" the brunette cried out giving into the chase.

The half demon smirked again when he heard Koenma's foot falls behind him. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned right heading deeper into the town. The demi-god was still hot on his trail. The former detective frowned a bit before speeding up a bit. Although he managed to cause his love to fall back quite a distance, he was still hot on his trail. Yuusuke began making random turns in an effort to lose Koenma, but it didn't work. He had the unlucky fortune of turning into a dead end. Just as the half demon turned to run out of the alley, Koenma turned into it, effectively cornering him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," he said, "But you can't go running off alone."

Suddenly Yuusuke appeared behind the demi-god. "Sorry K-chan," he said, pulling his fist back. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"What are you-" was all the demi-god could get out as he turned around and his love's fist connected with his gut.

Yuusuke obviously held himself back because Koenma only stumbled back a bit before falling to his knees gasping for air. He looked up with hurt filled eyes and watched helplessly as the boy took off.

"Yuu-chan wait!" he managed to cry out as he climbed to his feet.

He exited the alley as quickly as he could. The brunette looked every direction, but couldn't find his love. He'd lost him. Summoning all his strength he ran back to the half demon's apartment, holding his stomach the whole time. Even though Yuusuke held back, the demi-god knew that at least one rib was broken. The second he entered the apartment, he collapsed to his knees. Kurama was the first to reach him. He grabbed Koenma and helped him walk over to the couch.

"Koenma what happened?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, where's Urameshi?" Kuwabara added.

"I lost him," he answered as he looked away from the group. "Akabe possessed me this morning and now I'm almost certain she's using me against him." He gritted his teeth against the pain of his broken rib. He used his godly powers to heal it. Although it was now back together, it was still tender.

"Kuwabara, you come with me," Kurama said. "Hiei stay here with Koenma. And Koenma, I want you to erect a barrier around the apartment so that she cannot find either of you in case something goes wrong."

Kuwabara looked at the demi-god who appeared to be wracked with guilt. "Don't worry Koenma. It's Urameshi we're talking about. He'll kick he butt easy!"

Everyone did as Kurama instructed. Kuwabara and Kurama were running down the side walk trying to track down their missing friend.

"Can you sense him?" he asked the spirit sword wielder.

"Yeah, he's just outside of town," he answered. "His energy seems to be still, so I think he's stopped for now."

"Let's just hope he decided to take a stroll."

**********

Yuusuke stood in a small clearing in the forest the psychic had instructed him to go to. He kept his guard up waiting for something to happen. A rustling in the bushes in front of him cause him to fall into a defensive stance. The purple haired psychic quickly emerged from said bushes, a smile on her face.

"My my, we're early," she said.

"Yeah well, I do things when I want to," he replied.

"Let me guess, we do things your way as well."

"Well well well, it looks like you're not stupid after all." He smirked.

"Say what you will detective," she said as she flexed her wings.

Akabe charged at Yuusuke. The half demon moved to fire his spirit gun, but no energy moved to his finger. He jumped back just in time to dodge her punch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," she said while smirking. "I've erected a barrier that doesn't allow you access to your energy."

"Shouldn't you be affect too?!"

"I am. That doesn't change anything though. You'll still lose this fight."

"We'll just see about that!" he yelled as he charged at her.

**********

Kuwabara suddenly stopped running. "Urameshi's energy disappeared!"

The fox demon stopped as well. "Do you know where it was before you lost it?"

The orange haired boy pointed a little to the left in front of them. "The last signal came from the direction. It felt close."

The two boys began running in the direction he pointed. It wasn't long before they entered a small forest on the edge of town. They continued running and quickly reached the clearing that Yuusuke had been in not too long ago. In the middle of it, a piece of paper lay underneath a rock. Kurama jogged over to it and knelt to pick it up. His face instantly looked worried. Kuwabara jogged over to his friend.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to go back to the apartment and rethink our strategy," the red head answered.

"But we still need to find Urameshi!"

"We did," Kurama said as he held up the paper for emphasis.

**********

The room had fallen silent after Kurama explained what had happened.

'_Yuu-chan, you're such an idiot!'_ Koenma cried out in his mind.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean there's no way we're going to give her Hiei in exchange for Urameshi!" There was a long pause. "Right?"

"We just might have to," the red head responded.

~TBC~

**Thanks to:**

_**Engrave-Angel**_: Thank you. That's so sweet. ^.^

(**A/N: **It took me roughly three days to write this chapter. I've been so swamped preparing for this upcoming con [Ohayocon for those that are curious]. I'm running 8 panels, the most I've ever run at one con before. I intended for at least 15 chapters for this story, but it's looking like it'll be about 13. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	10. Chapter 10

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Ten: Held Hostage! Yuusuke Kidnapped**

"So what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean there's no way we're going to give her Hiei in exchange for Urameshi!" There was a long pause. "Right?"

"We just might have to," the red head responded.

"Kurama, may I see it?" Koenma asked.

The fox demon silently handed the paper to the brunette who immediately began reading it.

_I will spare the boy's life if you give me what I want.  
You have until sunset to decide.  
Return to the forest on the edge of town.  
I'll be waiting._

The demi-god frowned. It was just like Yuusuke to sacrifice himself to save everyone else. _'Try not to do anything stupid Yuu-chan.'_

**********

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened trying to focus through the immense pain. It took a moment for him to realize his position. He felt the cold ground beneath him and something hard and uneven against his back. He was sitting somewhere in a cave most likely. There was a bit of light, but not enough to make out the finer details. He tried to move his hands to stand up, but quickly found out they were shackled above his head against the hard surface.

As Yuusuke lifted his head to look around, his vision swirled and he found himself fighting to stay conscious. He quickly turned his head away from his body as a wave of nausea coursed through him. He coughed a bit before letting his head hang once more.

'_Concussion,'_ was all he could manage to think before he lost consciousness.

**********

After about an hour of everyone being lost in thought, Kurama broke the silence. "Can you sense him Hiei?"

"Doubt it," the fire demon responded not bothering to try. "She probably has a barrier up."

The two began to argue back and forth about the issue of wasting energy. Koenma's eyes suddenly widened as a disturbing image of Yuusuke being gutted appeared in his head. Several other images soon flooded his mind. It was all too much for him to handle. He grabbed his head and shook it back and forth trying to get rid of the disturbing images.

"Hey are you okay?" Kuwabara asked as he reached out to the demi-god.

"Stop it," the brunette whispered, flinching away from the gesture.

"What?" the orange haired boy questioned. All eyes were now on Koenma.

Kurama rushed over to him, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders. "Koenma, what is she doing? Focus here. Whatever it is, it's not real!"

The demi-god roughly shoved the red head away and jumped to his feet, hands still clutching his head. "Stop it!" he screamed.

**********

Akabe was suddenly thrown back as her connection to her victim broke. _'He's stronger than I thought.'_

She heard a low chuckling sound from behind her. Turning, she glared darkly at the boy.

"Koenma isn't as weak as he looks," Yuusuke said while smirking. "They won't fall into your trap so easily."

The wind in the half demon's lungs suddenly flew out as the psychic's foot connected with his chest. He coughed in response and gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Hostages are supposed to remain silent!" The female demon stormed off without so much as glancing back leaving the former detective to his thoughts.

Thanks to Genkai's spirit orb, he had recovered from the concussion in about an hour's time. The only question now was how she managed to capture him. He could remember the barrier blocking access to his energy and he remembered charging at her, but after that everything got fuzzy.

_Akabe charged at Yuusuke. The half demon moved to fire his spirit gun, but no energy moved to his finger. He jumped back just in time to dodge her punch._

"_Oh I forgot to tell you," she said while smirking. "I've erected a barrier that doesn't allow you access to your energy."_

"_Shouldn't you be affect too?!"_

"_I am. That doesn't change anything though. You'll still lose this fight."_

"_We'll just see about that!" he yelled as he charged at her._

Yuusuke focused hard trying to recall what happened next. "Okay, I remember she dodged my attack," he said softly.

_The half demon looked around quickly trying to locate the psychic. She had disappeared right as his punch was about to connect. He looked up just in time to see her knee headed straight for it. There wasn't enough time to dodge, but at the last second he threw his arms up to block his face. The former detective flew back a ways before he managed to stop himself. He lowered his arms to glare at her, but growled as she had disappeared again._

"_Why don't you fight me fair instead of running and hiding?" he called out._

"_Where's the fun in that?" she answered, her voice seeming to echo._

_Growling again his eyes scanned the area trying to find her. Suddenly he turned around quickly and managed to connect a punch to the psychic's face. Akabe flew back a bit and her back collided with a tree. She wiped a thin trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened as the boy was suddenly on her again fist flying rapidly at her. The purple haired demon managed to dodge all of them. She took a quick swing at the boy only to have him dodge it and grab her arm and throw her over his shoulder all in one fluid movement._

_Akabe sat up only to find the boy standing in front of her. "I admit," she started, "In hand to hand combat you are far superior. But you still won't win."_

"After that…" Yuusuke thought aloud. "That's right! She dropped the barrier and blasted me in the side of my head!"

He growled, angry at himself for walking into such an obvious trap. But then, if he hadn't Koenma might have gotten seriously hurt. He couldn't live with himself if his friends got hurt because of himself. Hopefully said friends were fairing much better and had developed a plan to defeat her.

**********

"Does anyone have any good ideas?" Koenma asked as he took some aspirin. He had gotten a killer headache because of the psychic's "gift".

"Maybe we should go with Urameshi's plan," Kuwabara suggested.

"I said good Kuwabara," the demi-god responded.

"Well then, what about Yana? Can't he copy people completely?" the orange haired boy tossed out.

"Although the idea has merit," Kurama started, "I doubt we could track him down in time. Not to mention she'll likely kill him the second we make the trade."

Kuwabara growled. "Fine then! I'll just keep my mouth shut!"

"Best idea you've had so far," Hiei said.

"Why don't you say it to my face shrimp?!" he shouted in return.

"Now isn't the time for this," the brunette said while rubbing his temples.

"Hiei," said Kurama, "Can you at least attempt to find Yuusuke?"

"Fine," he conceded while ripping off his bandana.

Slowly the Jagan opened and Hiei closed his eyes in return. The third eye began glowing purple as he focused on finding Yuusuke. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped in surprise.

"Did you find him?" Koenma asked hopeful.

"I have no idea where he is, but," Hiei paused, "I can speak to him telepathically."

**********

Yuusuke had been fighting against the shackles hoping that maybe he could break them, but no such luck. His wrists were raw from rubbing against the cold metal for so long. He would have continued struggling, but his arms fell asleep from being in that position for so long.

'_Yuusuke,'_ a familiar voice called out to him in his mind.

'_Hiei?'_

'_Do you know where you are?'_

'_No idea, sorry.'_ The half demon paused thinking for a moment. _'Well, I think I'm in a cave somewhere shackled to the wall.'_

'_Koenma's pestering me to ensure you're fine,'_ the fire demon said annoyed.

'_Well my arms are numb, but other than that I'm fine.'_

There was a long pause as his friend was no doubt informing his boyfriend that he was alright. Yuusuke remained silent waiting for Hiei to question him further.

'_Dare I ask how she captured you?'_ The half demon instantly recalled what happened and Hiei must have seen it as he began laughing. _'And here I thought Kuwabara was the only one dumb enough to walk into such an obvious trap.'_

Yuusuke mentally growled at him. _'Look what's done is done.'_

'_Is there anything you can give us? Any information at all?'_

'_Yeah actually she's not-'_ the former detective was cut off.

'_Tsk tsk Detective,'_ scolded the psychic as she entered his mind. _'And Hiei, you should know better than that.'_

'_Akabe, why are you doing this?'_

'_Because you killed my mate unjustly,'_ she spat back.

'_Hiei didn't have a choice!'_ Yuusuke interjected.

'_Shut up!'_ she cried as she psychically struck the boy. He cried out in pain in response to the attack.

'_Yuusuke!'_ Hiei called out.

'_I could easily destroy his psyche,'_ she said.

'_You wouldn't,'_ the fire demon retorted.

'_Perhaps, but I happen to have other plans for him. Unfortunately for you, you'll just have to find out!'_ With that she lashed out and forced the demon out of the former detective's mind.

**********

Hiei stumbled back only to be caught by Kurama before he could fall. His Jagan appeared to be slightly damaged from the encounter. He brought his right hand to his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain.

Gasping he spoke. "I was discovered."

"I figured as much," Kurama added.

"She's plotting something with Yuusuke," he said ignoring the red head.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asked.

"I think she intends to somehow use him against us."

"Like mind control?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Yuusuke's energy is much too high for her to do something like that," the red head answered.

Kurama attempted to help his friend to his feet, but was quickly pushed away. Hiei slowly walked over to a chair before promptly sitting down on it. He covered his Jagan with the bandana before he spoke again.

"Sunset is quickly approaching. We have a few short hours to prepare before our final battle with her."

A uniform nod passed through the room.

**********

Yuusuke's head turned violently at the force of the punch that connected with his cheek. More blows followed suit. The psychic mercilessly rained punch after punch randomly on the boy's body. She stopped and the half demon spit the blood out of his mouth.

"You broke my one rule detective," she growled as she stood straight before him.

"I've always been known to break the rules," he coughed out.

"Always a joker until the very end aren't you?"

"Even if this is the end for me," he paused to smirk up at her, "My friend will still kick your ass."

Akabe chuckled lowly. "Oh this isn't the end for you yet detective. No," she stopped as she grabbed a tiny vial from her top. Uncorking it she got on her knees and hovered dangerously close to the former detective's face. "It's only the beginning…"

She poured the reddish orange liquid into her mouth. Quickly she grabbed his chin firmly and closed the distance between their lips. She used her tongue to fight her way into his mouth. The psychic transferred the liquid into his mouth. Yuusuke managed to bite her tongue, but it seemed to have no effect on her. He tried to fight the liquid back into her mouth, but he ended up swallowing it instead. As she released his lips, he coughed heavily for a few moments.

Yuusuke's vision began to blur and he fought hard against it, but it was useless. His head suddenly slumped forward and hung limply as he lost consciousness. Akabe spit out the excess liquid from her mouth. She immediately used her power to break the shackles and carry the boy out of the cave. She hid herself in a tree as she telekinetically moved the boy into the middle of the clearing.

It wasn't long before the sun began to set.

**********

Kurama and Kuwabara led the way to the clearing in the forest. Hiei was close behind them, and Koenma lagged a good distance behind. They stopped a good deal away from the clearing in order to tie up Hiei.

"No matter what happens," Hiei said, "Stick to the plan."

Kuwabara grabbed the fire demon and slung him over his shoulder. The group began running to the clearing again. Upon reaching the clearing, the two boys froze as they saw their friend lying unconscious in the middle of the grass. Koenma finally managed to catch up to them. When he saw his love he immediately ran for him.

"Yuu-chan," he panted out.

The demi-god didn't make it past Kurama as the red head extended his arm, effectively stopping him.

"It's probably a trap," he offered as an explanation.

"You're all so suspicious of me," Akabe chuckled as she hopped down from her perch coming into view.

"Perhaps it's because you're trying to kill us," Kuwabara replied.

"Now now," she chided, "I've only been trying to kill Hiei. It's not my fault you all keep getting in the way. Now, how bout that trade?"

Kuwabara received a nod from the fox demon and felt a tiny nod on his back indicating that he was ready. He tossed Hiei into the air and the fire demon landed roughly where Yuusuke lay. He remained unmoving, pretending to be unconscious. Akabe telekinetically moved the former detective over to his friends. Koenma caught him and tried to wake him by shaking him. The psychic moved closer to her prey. Just as she was about to reach him, the ropes suddenly flew off his body as he jumped into the air. Withdrawing his katana, he prepared to strike her.

"Tsk tsk," she scolded as a smirk crossed her face.

Suddenly a fist connected with the side of Hiei's face. He found himself on the ground quickly. As he sat up to face his new attacker his eyes widened. Yuusuke stood close to Akabe, eyes staring blankly and lifelessly at him.

"Yuusuke what are you doing?!" his boyfriend cried out.

"Did I forget to mention the ESP virus I planted in him?"

"No," Koenma uttered in disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means she has complete control over Yuusuke," Kurama answered.

"That's correct," the psychic added. "Only your friend has left out one important detail."

"And what's that?" the orange haired boy asked.

Akabe put her hands on the half demon in a suggestive manner. Koenma growled as he answered the boy's question.

"It means that even if we kill her, the virus will still control him."

~TBC~

(**A/N:** No reviewers to thank. T__T Anyways, I regret to inform you all that there will be no chapter next Saturday. I will be away for most of next week and won't have time to write it, but since I'm so nice, the week after that I will be giving you two chapters. ^.~ As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	11. Chapter 11

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Eleven: ESP Virus**

Akabe put her hands on the half demon in a suggestive manner. Koenma growled as he answered the boy's question.

"It means that even if we kill her, the virus will still control him."

"Correct again," she cooed. "And since this boy's psyche isn't strong enough to destroy it, he'll be in my control for all eternity!" She let go of Yuusuke and extended her wings to float in the air. "Now my dear puppet, I want you to kill them!"

Yuusuke fell into an offensive stance. His energy rose and his aura flared around him.

"Oh," Akabe quickly added. "Leave the fire baby alive for me. Only I get the pleasure in killing him."

The former detective's lifeless eyes shifted from staring at the fire demon to the other three. Aura still flaring around him, he charged at the group. Kurama quickly shoved Koenma behind himself and Kuwabara.

"Stay back! If anything happened to you," the red head yelled, "Yuusuke would never forgive himself!"

The demi-god numbly watched as his former detective team fought each other. Never in his life had he felt so powerless to do anything. He couldn't help, but feel this was his fault for being so weak.

Kurama managed to keep Yuusuke a good distance away with his rose whip. Although he didn't want to hurt his friend, at this point he didn't have too much of a choice. The red head mentally flinched as the whip slashed the boy's arm open. The wound was far from fatal, but it would last forever psychologically to the fox.

Kuwabara charged at his friend. All they had to do was wear him down until he collapsed. Then they could get rid of Akabe and figure out a way to get rid of the virus.

"I hope you can forgive me Urameshi!" he cried out as he summoned his sword.

The orange haired boy swung the sword at him and was shocked as the raven haired boy had grabbed the energy sword with his bare hand. No one had ever stopped his sword bare-handed. Fearing his energy would seriously burn his friend, he released the sword and the energy dissipated. He was rewarded with a crushing blow to his face and was instantly sent flying back into a tree. Unable to defend himself, he stared on in horror as his friend pointed his index finger at him.

Hiei landed in front of the half demon and began punching at him rapidly. Yuusuke dodged all of the attacks except for a few. The last punch connected with his jaw and caused him to stumble back a bit. The lifeless eyes stared back at the fire demon. For just a moment, the former detective's energy fluctuated before quickly returning to its previous state. Fist raised, he charged at Hiei. The fire demon had a hard time dodging them all. Finally, a punch landed and crushed his diaphragm in the process. He was instantly sent flying back only to crash into a tree.

"Yuusuke!" Koenma cried. "Stop this! You can beat that damn virus!"

Yuusuke's head turned to look at Koenma. Slowly he began walking towards the brunette.

"You're wasting your breath," Akabe said as she smirked revealing a tiny fang. "Even if he could actually hear you, he couldn't do anything. Remember, I control his mind completely."

Kurama cut off Yuusuke's advancement, whip at the ready. The half demon stared blankly at his red headed friend. Before the fox could react, Yuusuke was suddenly in front of him. Kurama jumped back in time to dodge his friend's attack. He swung his whip only to have Yuusuke grab it and rip it from his hand. It quickly returned to a rose, which the half demon instantly crushed. The red head growled and reached into his hair, removing a tiny brown seed. Manipulating his energy into the seed, he threw it as his friend. Green vines erupted from it, encircling the other boy and binding him.

Kuwabara and Hiei headed over to use this as their opportunity to knock the boy out. The moment they reached him however, the vines ripped apart and his right hand curled into a tight fist. Energy quickly poured into it as he pulled his fist back.

"Shotgun," he stated blankly.

Throwing his hand forward, little energy bullets erupted from it. Several hit each of his friend's. As the light faded, they all collapsed to the ground.

"Yes," the psychic cooed, "Kill your love first!"

Yuusuke returned to slowly walking toward the demi-god. Koenma matched every step forward with a step backward. Unfortunately, the brunette tripped over a rock and landed roughly. Hazel eyes looked pleadingly at his love. Only a few meters away, the half demon stopped and raised his right index finger. Koenma's eyes widened as the finger was pointed directly at him.

"Wake up Yuusuke!" he cried. "Fight it!"

Kurama and Hiei quickly climbed to their feet and headed for the two only to be stopped by a barrier.

"You will not interfere!" Akabe yelled.

Energy began flowing Yuusuke's finger and it glowed brightly in response.

"I know you're in there Yuusuke! You have to fight it!"

The half demon remained still and unmoving. That's when it happened again. For a brief moment his energy fluctuated.

'_He's hesitating,'_ Koenma thought. "That's it! Remember everything we've been through! You can't give up now! Yuusuke!"

**********

Through the darkness Yuusuke could hear a voice calling out to him. He couldn't understand what it was saying, but he knew it was someone important to him. Suddenly memories flooded around him in the darkness. He looked at the first one. It was during the dark tournament when Genkai died the first time.

"_Wanna let go now?" Koenma asked._

_Yuusuke glared for a moment before pushing the demi-god away._

_Without warning, Yuusuke found himself pulling into a rather loving embrace. The brunette's arms were wrapped tightly around him._

"_You can cry if you want to," he said._

_The raven haired boy instantly took the offer and Koenma felt the front of his robes getting a bit damp. They remained that way for some time before Yuusuke slowly pulled away._

"_Oh," Koenma said, "I nearly forgot. She left me a message for you…"_

The memory faded and the half demon turned to his right to look at the next one. This one was from the cave when they were fighting against Sensui.

_Just as Koenma was about to use his Mafukan, Yuusuke snatched the pacifier from him._

"_What are you doing?" the demi-god yelled. "Give that back!"_

"_This is my fight!" Yuusuke yelled as he grabbed the brunette. "Besides," he whispered as he pulled his fist back. "I don't want to see you get hurt." With that his fist connected and sent the demi-god flying…_

Just as quickly as it appeared, the memory faded. Yuusuke turned around and stared at another memory. It was a month after Sensui was defeated.

"_Why did you call me out here?" Koenma asked. "You sounded urgent." The demi-god took a small bit of his parfait._

_Yuusuke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had every intention of talking to Koenma about what was bugging him lately, but for some reason, he felt better just being around him. Noticing the brunette's attire he couldn't resist commenting._

"_You like slumming it?"_

_Koenma sighed. "If I go back, it'll be for punishment. I disobeyed my father to protect you. And I'm afraid he will take my life."_

_The half demon could feel his cheeks grow hot. "I forgot about that," he mumbled looking away._

"_You alright?" the brunette asked. "Your cheeks look a little flushed."_

_The teen's cheeks flushed more in response. "I'm fine," he snapped._

_He paused examining the boy for a moment. "Anyways, Botan sent me a message in secret…"_

This memory faded as well. Other memories came and went as well. All of them were of Koenma and himself over the past seven years.

"Keiko was right," he said. "It was there all along, I just never noticed."

Suddenly something appeared before him. He saw Koenma sitting on the ground, tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes.

"Koenma!" he called out and ran towards the image. He stopped when he realized that no matter how much he ran though, he couldn't seem to get any closer.

"Yuusuke!" he heard echoing through the darkness. "I know you're in there!"

He renewed his efforts and ran as fast as he could toward the image. "Koenma! Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"Fight it! Don't let it consume you!"

Still no matter how much he ran, he just couldn't reach the image. He refused to give up even as tears began to cloud his vision. He could sense something terrible was about to his love and he was powerless to stop it.

"Don't give up!" he heard Koenma call to him. "I love you Yuusuke!"

"Koenma!" he screamed as loudly as he could.

**********

The tears gathering in the demi-god's eyes finally fell as he professed his love to the boy.

"Ko…en…ma…"

He looked up at Yuusuke and gasped as he saw tears streaming down the boy's face. The half demon lowered his hand, but his finger still held the charge for his spirit gun.

"Ko…en…ma," he said slowly again. "I… can't…reach…you…"

"What the hell?!" Akabe yelled. "Kill him now Detective!" The psychic's energy rose drastically.

Yuusuke's arm slowly rose again, but it was obvious that he was fighting against the ESP Virus with everything he had.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Koenma thought.

The brunette jumped to his feet and ran to the raven haired boy. He grabbed his right arm and held it away from them as he used his other hand to grab the back of his neck. Titling the half demon's head up, Koenma crushed his lips against his loves. The two were instantly engulfed in an immensely powerful aura. It was so strong that it completely shattered the psychic's barrier.

"It can't be!" she cried as she shielded her eyes from the light.

After a few minutes, the bright light faded to reveal the two boy's on their knees. Koenma was holding onto Yuusuke's limp body. Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and looked up at the demi-god.

"Your voice guided me through the darkness," he said.

The brunette tightened his hold on Yuusuke. "I'm glad you came back Yuu-chan."

"I love you too Koenma."

Akabe landed on the ground, energy flaring angrily. "How did you destroy my virus?! Your psyche isn't strong enough!"

The two stood and face the psychic. Yuusuke's aura flared in response.

"Perhaps," Koenma started, "But when combined with the raw power of a god, it was no match."

"When did you…" she trailed off as realization dawned on her. "The kiss!"

The half demon glanced at Koenma as he spoke. "Remember our promise."

The demi-god nodded and remained still as Yuusuke walked forward to stand with his friends. Kuwabara apparently came to and was standing near Kurama. Just as the raven haired boy was about to speak, Hiei stepped forward.

"This is my fight," he said.

The other nodded and allowed the fire demon to approach the psychic alone.

Akabe smirked. "Even if you manage to kill me fire baby, I will still walk away victorious."

Hiei glared at her and removed his cloak, his hand resting on his katana. "You always were over confident."

~TBC~

**Thanks to:**

_**Lily:**_ I'm glad you like it. I make sure to take my time writing now as with my older fanfics I rushed and it showed. ^.^

_**hpbecky04:**_ Thanks! After this is the last chapter though. I have a sequel planned so don't worry. ^.^

(**A/N**: Ohayocon, the con I went to last weekend, was amazing fun and I can't wait to go next year. As promised, I am doing a double release this week. The next and final chapter will be up in a few hours, so don't worry about that. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	12. Chapter 12

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Twelve: Deadly Illusion**

Akabe smirked. "Even if you manage to kill me fire baby, I will still walk away victorious."

Hiei glared at her and removed his cloak, his hand resting on his katana. "You always were over confident."

The fire demon slowly removed his katana from its sheath. Tossing the sheath aside, he moved into a defensive stance and waited for the psychic to make her move. Extending her right arm, Akabe channeled her energy into summoning some sort of weapon. As the weapon solidified, Hiei's eye widened in realization.

"Sakato's dual-bladed spear," he uttered slightly surprised.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I've saved it all these years just for you."

His eyes narrowed into a rather nasty glare at the psychic. "I feel so honored," he said sarcastically.

The two stood silently for some time waiting for the right moment to strike. Both knew the other's fighting style quite well, but some time had passed since they last saw one another. Enough time to master new techniques.

'_I must be cautious,'_ Akabe thought. _'I know he's gotten stronger, but something is being suppressed. I can't quite sense the extent of his power.'_

A gently breeze blew past them and Hiei chose to strike first. He charged at her and swung hi katana aiming for her arm. The psychic blocked the attack with one end of the blade. She smirked as the metal clashed together.

"This is going to be easy," she chuckled.

"Hiei watch out!" Yuusuke cried out to his friend.

The fire demon gasped and jumped back in time to miss Akabe's second attack. She had swung the spear's other end around. The top of Hiei's ward's split open, revealing the tops of his dragon tattoo. Akabe turned to look at Yuusuke and the others.

Raising her left hand she yelled, "You are to remain silent!"

Suddenly, the half demon's throat began to glow a light purple. Collapsing to his knees he grabbed his throat trying to stop the pain.

"Yuusuke!" Kurama yelled as he and Kuwabara knelt down to help him.

The purple light turned blue and seemed to take a solid form. Seconds later the blue ball shot out from the former detective's mouth. He released his hold on his throat and began coughing roughly. The ball floated over to Akabe who instantly placed it inside her top. Koenma ran over to his love to check on him. Kurama helped his friend to his feet.

"Are you alright?" the demi-god asked. Yuusuke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The brunette's gaze moved to glare at the psychic. "What did you do to him?!"

"I took his voice," she replied, smirking once again. "I should have done it some time ago. He knows too much and I didn't want him to spoil my fun. Don't worry; I'll give it back when we're done here."

Akabe returned her attention to Hiei just in time to see his attack. She used the spear to block, but her stance was easily broken. The katana pierced her left shoulder virtually disabling it. The psychic quickly twirled the spear and swung at the fire demon. He easily dodged the attack. She clutched her left shoulder with her left hand and used her energy to close up the wound.

"Impressive," she panted out. _'He draws hi strength from his friends,'_ she thought. _'I'd best leave them be for now.'_

"Your fight is with me!" Hiei yelled as he pointed his katana at her.

"Forgive me," she replied. "I got a little distracted."

Hiei charged at her once more and the psychic had a hard time blocking and keeping up with his attacks.

'_He's much faster than from before,'_ she noted mentally as she blocked his punch. _'I almost have no choice, but to use that if I want to walk away from here alive.'_

Just as Hiei was about to land another solid blow, Akabe blasted him back telekinetically. The fire demon quickly climbed to his feet panting heavily. She twirled the spear artfully a bit before she thrust it into the ground in front of her. Letting go of it, her hands began creating some complex symbols as she chanted softly.

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure," Kurama answered slowly.

Yuusuke opened his mouth to speak only to remember he couldn't. She had revealed her entire plan to him, but he was currently powerless to help.

"This spell," Koenma chimed in. All eyes fell onto the rather surprised looking demi-god. "I've never seen anyone actually perform it. She must be a very powerful psychic."

"What kind of spell is it?" Kuwabara questioned.

"It's an illusionary spell," the brunette answered.

"Then if we get too close," the red head added, "The illusion will fool us as well."

The psychic placed her palms outward in front of her. "Deadly illusion!" she shouted.

Purple energy exploded from her body, encircling herself and the fire demon. The energy seemed to form a barrier preventing the others from helping.

"Sweet dreams fire baby," she panted as she dropped to her knees from exhaustion.

**********

Hiei found himself engulfed in darkness. His trained eyes scanned the area quickly for Akabe. Off in the distance he could see a faint light. Against his better judgment, he ran towards it. He quickly realized the light was coming from behind a door. Reaching out, the fire demon quickly found the door knob and slowly opened it. He was rather surprised to see a dimly lit hallway. He felt himself numbly walk down the hallway. He stopped when the hallway split off in two directions. The light was emanating from the left. Hiei continued to follow the light. Toward the end of the hallway was a doorway with which the light was pouring out from. As he entered the room, he saw a familiar red head cooking something on the stove.

"Ah, your injuries healed up nicely," Kurama said as he glanced at the fire demon. "Dinner's almost ready, so go ahead and sit at the table." He smiled.

"Kurama?" Hiei questioned slowly as he sat at the table. "What happened during the fight?"

The red head turned off the burner. "Yuusuke knocked you out with a spirit gun to your back."

The fire demon slammed his fists on the table causing his crush to start. "The fight with Akabe! What happened?"

"Akabe?" he questioned slowly. "You must have hit your head harder than I though." He stopped to grab a serving plate from the cabinet. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you were sparring with Yuusuke this morning."

'_Perhaps it was all an elaborate dream cause by a concussion,'_ he thought. _'But then that means…'_ He looked at the red head. "How are Yuusuke and Koenma doing?"

"They're out shopping together." The fox smiled at him again. "That was very sweet of you to get them together. They both deserved it."

"It's not a big deal," he responded while blushing.

Kurama placed the food on the table. Before the fox sat down, he place a loving kiss on Hiei's lips who blushed deeply in return.

"You're adorable when you blush."

'_There's no way this is real!'_ the fire demon mentally yelled. "Er Kurama, when did I tell you about my feelings for you?"

"You don't remember?" he pouted. "Before we left demon world, you gave me you tear gem."

Hiei took a bite of the food before him to distract himself. "This is delicious!"

Kurama blushed lightly. "It's nothing special."

The meal passed mostly in silence. Just as the fire demon got up, he was pulled down onto the fox's lap. He quickly found himself in a loving embrace. If only he could be held like this for all eternity.

"I love you my fire baby."

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized what that statement meant. "Kurama?"

"Yes dear?"

"What's the name of my sister?" he asked, already knowing what he would say.

"Yuusuke must have really done a number on you," he answered. "You know you don't have any family aside from me."

Hiei slowly broke free from the loving embrace and face his crush. "As nice as this is, it isn't real and I will not run from reality!"

He pulled his bandana off before quickly removing the wards on his arm. As his energy rose, the scene before him faded away and quickly returned to the forest he was in once before.

"My illusion," Akabe uttered in disbelief. "How could you break free from it so easily?"

"It had me fooled until you made two fatal mistakes," he answered as his energy prepared to release the dragon. "You are the only one to have ever called me fire baby, but your biggest mistake was not knowing I have a sister!"

"I was so careless," she uttered. "It's too late not. I haven't the strength to do much else."

The fire demon pulled his arm back. "Black dragon wave!" he cried throwing his arm forward and releasing the dragon.

The psychic threw her arms up in front of her face in a futile attempt to block the attack. She was powerless to stop it as it crashed into her and slammed her into her own barrier. As the dragon disappeared and returned to Hiei's arm, the barrier surrounding them disappeared as well. The fire demon dropped to his knees from exhaustion. He looked up only to see Akabe lying motionless face down in the grass.

"Is she… dead?" Kuwabara asked.

Suddenly the psychic's right arm moved slowly and reached to grab something out of her top. It was the blue ball the contained the half demon's voice. Raising it she smashed it against the ground. Blue light erupted from it and flew straight at Yuusuke. The moment his voice came back, he shouted at the fire demon.

"Hiei, its Kurama!"

The fire demon looked at Akabe only to realize that the dual-bladed spear was missing. He quickly turned to look at the red head and spotted something shining in the distance behind him. Without a moment's hesitation he ran toward him and pushed him roughly out of harm's way. The glowing red spear pierced his chest all the way through before exiting out his back. He collapsed to the ground as he felt all his strength leaving his body.

"Hiei!" the fox cried out as he lifted the fire demon slightly. His emerald eyes fell to the large gaping hole in the demon's chest.

The fire demon laughed weakly as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. "You're right, we did beat her. She used her life energy to control the spear one last time."

"Don't talk!" Kurama chided.

"Yeah we'll get Yukina," Kuwabara added. "You'll be okay."

Yuusuke fought back tears. This was his entire fault. If only he could have done something sooner. "She wanted you to know her pain by taking someone you loved."

Koenma put a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder and with a quick glance to Kuwabara; they all gave the two demons some distance.

"Kurama," he choked out as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the tear gem and handed it to him.

"Your mother's tear gem?" the read head asked confused.

"I should have told you sooner. You mean the world to me. I just wish we could have had more time to spend together."

"I had no idea," he responded.

Hiei's hand shakily reached up and gently brushed some hair behind his crushes ear. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"Don't you dare give up Hiei!" the fox cried. "Just hang in there!"

"I'm sorry Kurama," he gasped. "It looks like I'll have to let you down."

"You can't go like this!"

"I'm sorry," Hiei whispered slowly. "I… love… you…"

At that moment, his fiery red eyes slid closed and the hand touching Kurama's face abruptly fell. He looked like he was finally at peace with himself.

"Hiei?" the fox called out to him softly while shaking him lightly. The tears finally spilled over as he cradled the deceased fire demon in his arms. "Don't go Hiei! Don't leave me all alone! Hiei!"

~The End~

(**A/N:** I'm so cruel. Please Hiei fangirls don't kill me. There is a sequel that will end this story entirely and it has a much happier ending. Next week, I will release an Epilogue that will help set up the next story. I hope you enjoyed this story otherwise I spent the last two months writing it for nothing. XD I'm not sure when the sequel will start, but I aiming for late March early April. I still have to work out the plot a bit more. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	13. Epilogue

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Epilogue**

Hazel eyes stared at the thick folder lying on the desk before him. Sighing, Koenma opened the folder and began skimming through all the papers inside.

'_I knew he'd qualify,'_ he though, still going through the papers. _'But something doesn't feel right. Something about all this just feels… off.'_

It had only been about a day since Hiei sacrificed himself to save Kurama. The scene still playing out repeatedly in his mind…

**********

_At that moment, his fiery red eyes slid closed and the hand touching Kurama's face abruptly fell. He looked like he was finally at peace with himself._

"_Hiei?" the fox called out to him softly while shaking him lightly. The tears finally spilled over as he cradled the deceased fire demon in his arms. "Don't go Hiei! Don't leave me all alone! Hiei!"_

_In response to Kurama's sad outburst, Yuusuke turned and punched the tree behind him a few times, tears streaming his face. Kuwabara was staring intensely at the ground, tears also streaming down his face. Koenma wasn't crying as he figured something like this might happen, but it was still rather sad. He would wait for the right time to take Hiei's soul back to Spirit World with him._

"_It's my fault," he heard his love say. Turning, the demi-god looked sadly at the half demon. "If only I hadn't walked into her trap… Hiei might still be here…"_

_He reached out and placed a hand on his former employee's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It wasn't your fault. Hiei knew he would die today. There was nothing any of us could have done to prevent it."_

_Chocolate brown eyes narrowed into a glare at him. "You knew?!"_

"_I suspected it, yes."_

_Yuusuke raised his fist to strike out him, but stopped just short of the brunette's face. He lowered his arm, but his fist tightened. Before Koenma knew it, his love had turned and ran out of the forest. He contemplated following, but decided he'd give the boy some time before he would talk to him._

**********

The demi-god had every intention of hunting the boy down earlier that day, but his energy had literally disappeared. None of Spirit World's tracking devices and systems could pick up on his love's unique energy signal. Hopefully, he wouldn't do anything stupid.

The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes fell upon a form in the folder that explained his uneasiness.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled angrily.

His blue ogre assistant opened the door a bit and poked his head through the opening. "Sir, is something wrong?"

Koenma held up a paper with a seal of approval on it. "Who approved this?!"

"I believe your father did Sir," he responded.

"That bastard," the demi-god growled out. "He had no right to judge one of my former employees!"

"Sir?"

"Send Botan to purgatory and inform her to retrieve Hiei's soul immediately," he ordered.

Nodding, the ogre scurried off to do as he was instructed. Paper still in hand, Koenma stormed out of his office, headed for his father's. Once in his father's office, he held up the paper and glared angrily at him.

"You had no right to send Hiei's soul to purgatory!"

"He stole from my treasure vault," the Emperor responded.

"Years ago!" Koenma countered. "He's more than repented for it!"

"It doesn't change the facts."

Glaring at his father, he ripped the paper into tiny pieces before throwing it at the Emperor's feet.

"You dare go against me?" Enma growled out.

"You have no jurisdiction over my former employees. The Spirit Detectives were entrusted to me, including the judging of their souls. Because of your asinine decision, I'm going to give Hiei his life back."

Enma frowned deeply at his son. "If you do, then you will be punished severely."

The brunette's eyes narrowed at his father, daring him to try. "Next time, I won't allow you to kill one of my former employees before their time is up."

The demi-god turned around and quickly left his father's office. Rather than return to his office, he went to his personal chambers. He sat heavily on the lavish bed in the middle of the room. Taking a few deep breaths, he successfully calmed himself.

"Where are you Yuusuke?" he whispered. Closing his eyes, Koenma collapsed back onto his bed and eventually drifted into a light sleep.

(**A/N**: There, Hiei's coming back. Now no fangirls should be mad at me. I did plan this from the get-go, but I didn't intend for it to happen in a sequel. Don't forget, it'll come out late March, early April. As always, if you read it, please review it.)


End file.
